Daily life
by Staticque
Summary: Dialogues totalement parodiques et très, mais alors vraiment très, très stupides sur le quotidien de LightXL. Complètement OOC, complètement ridicule et c'est volontaire, vous êtes prévenus. A prendre au 36ème degré !
1. Suffixe honorifique

Auteur: Namidanai (qui revient après au moins deux ans d'inactivité lol)

Pairing: LightXL

Rating: M (pour le language assez fleuri par moment)

Disclaimer: L et Light ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Tsugumi Ôba et Takeshi Obata

Warning: C'est très stupide, mais moi ça me fait marrer, alors j'espère que vous aussi ^^

* * *

« Ryûzaki.

-Oui, Light ?

-J'ai remarqué un truc.

-Félicitation.

-Depuis qu'on sort ensemble tu mets plus le suffixe à la fin de mon nom.

-Light-kun ?

-Ouais.

-Bah pas besoin si on est proche.

-...

-Enfin j'sais pas si on peut dire qu'on est proche mais bon…

-...

-Puis toi t'as jamais mis de suffixe quand tu me parlais.

-Bah nan, t'avais dis Ryûzaki pas Ryûzaki-kun.

-Pour toi ça aurait été Ryûzaki-san. J'suis plus âgé que toi j'te rappelle.

-J'aurais bien aimé que tu m'appelle Light-sama…

-Enlève ce sale regard de pervers ou j'te fous en taule pour atteinte à la pudeur.

-Chochotte.

-Appelle-moi L-san.

-C'est chiant à dire !

-Bah L-kun alors, si t'aime pas l'idée que je sois plus vieux que toi !

-Plus vieux ! On n'a que 8 ans de différence !

-Putain de merde.

-Quoi ?

-C'est que t'es pas encore majeur…

-Han ! C'est moi qui devrais te foutre en prison !

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu savais pas que j'avais 25 ans.

-...

-Voilà. Puis, en général, c'est qui le seme ici, mon cher Light-kun ?

-C'est moi.

-Voilà. C'est avec ton consentement complet alors les lois vont se faire foutre, et j'vais arrêter de t'appeler Light-kun, ça me gonfle déjà.

-Hé.

-Quoi ?

-...

-Bah quoi ?

-J't'appelle L-san, ou L-kun, ou Ryûzaki-san ou même L-sama si tu veux !

-Pour quoi faire?

-En contrepartie tu veux bien dire Light-sama ?

-...

-...

-Mais quel pervers.

-Maaaaaaais ! »


	2. Beaux parents

« Lâche le canapé, Ryûzaki.

-Non !

-T'as pas honte, à ton âge ?

-D'façon j'm'en fous ! Watari dit toujours que j'suis encore un enfant !

-C'est pas la peine de lui donner raison, non plus.

-Je veux pas venir, Light ! Ca va être horrible !

-T'es grave…

-Je veux rester ici, je veux rester ici, je veux rester iciiiiiiii !

-Ca va être dur de te laisser ici puisque qu'on y va justement pour qu'ils te voient.

-J't'en supliiiiiie, j'veux pas !

-Alors ils viendront ici.

-Noooooon !

-Alors, viens !

-Tes parents vont crever de peur !

-Hein ?

-T'as vu ma gueule ? T'imagine comment ils vont flipper d'avoir un monstre pareil dans leur maison ? QUI SORT AVEC LEUR FILS EN PLUS ?

-Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu, là… ?

-T'ES PAS D'ACCORD AVEC MOI ?

-Non, pas du tout. Et arrête de gueuler, s'te plait, tu m'éclate la tête.

-Liiight ! Ils vont te détester !

-J'm'en fous.

-Ils vont te haïr !

-J'm'en fous.

-Ils vont avoir honte de toi !

-J'm'en fous.

-Ils vont réaliser que leur fils est homo !

-J'm'en fous.

-Maiiiiis !

-Bon tu viens ?

-Toi aussi tu vas avoir honte de moi et tu vas m'larguer et tu vas m'tuer avec ton Dea-

-L.

-Hein ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter de dire des conneries et venir avec moi ?

-Mais-

-BON TU VIENS MERDE OU J'TE TIRE PAR LES COUILLES ?

-C'est bon, je viens, je viens !

_*Le lendemain* _

-...

-Ryûzaki, dis un truc, s'te plait.

-...

-Fais pas cette tête, tu m'stresse.

-...

-L.

-...

-Mon chéri.

-...

-Mon ange.

-...

-Mon sucre d'orge.

-Sucre d'orge ! Où ça !

-Ouf, tu m'as fait flipper, là.

- Ouais, bah en tout cas j'avais raison.

-...

-Quand elle m'a vu, elle a hurlé ''Notre fils chéri vit avec une épave zombifiée droguée vampirifiée qui s'est pris un pétard dans la face et qu'à pas dormi depuis cent cinq ans !'' …

-J'me demande quand même comment elle a trouvé tout ça…

-C'est vraiment pas marrant !

-Je ris pas.

-...

-Elle a tiré une de ses têtes quand elle remarqué qu'on était enchainés.

-Ouais, c'était à table. Elle était entrain de boire.

-Elle a failli avaler son verre.

-Pourtant ton père avait du la prévenir que j'étais spécial, nan ?

-J'pense qu'il a voulu lui éviter ça.

-Merci, tu me remonte bien le moral, là.

-J'réponds juste à ta question.

-Mais merde ! Elle m'a terrifié, moi aussi ! T'as vu les regards qu'elle me balançait dès qu'elle me voyait ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ma mère peut être flippante quand elle veut…

-J'veux plus jamais y retourner, Light.

-...

-J'veux plus jamais les revoir.

-...

-Surtout ta mère, en fait.

-...Ryûzaki.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que j'suis un sale égoïste ? Que d'façon moi comme j'ai pas d'parents j'peux pas comprendre ou une merde comme ça ?

-C'est bientôt mon anniversaire.

-Et alors ?

-Mes parents sont invités.

-...

-Navré.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !»


	3. Détachés

« Ryûzaki, je sais… non. TOUT le monde sait que tu n'aime pas les chaussettes.

-Je les déteste. Elles sont méprisables.

-Ouais, c'est ça… Donc je reprends. Tout le monde sait que tu n'aime pas les chaussettes. Alors…

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de te promener pieds nus partout dans la rue en te trimbalant une énorme pancarte rouge sur laquelle est écrit en noir ''A mort les chaussettes !'' ?

-Ouais.

-POURQUOI ?

-Light.

-QUOI ?

-Tu vas mourir.

-C'est moi qui ai le Death Note, pas toi !

-Non, j'veux dire, tu vas vraiment mourir.

-HEIN ?

-A force d'hurler et de te stresser comme ça, le Grand Dieu Kira va finir par mourir lui-même d'un infarctus. Ironique, non ?

-HAA !

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette pancarte ?

-''Light embrasse bien'', pourquoi ?

-Mais t'es malade !

-C'est un compliment pourtant.

-C'est pas un compliment à afficher partout dans la rue !

-Tu préfère celle des chaussettes ?

-NON !

-Alors… Celle là peut être ?

-...

-Quoi ? C'est sympa, non ?

-Y'a écrit ''Vive les bonbons !'' …

-J'ai coupé des sucres d'orges à la tronçonneuse pour l'écrire.

-...Que… Nan mais c'est comme si moi, j'écrivais ''Vive les chips aromatisées'' et ''A mort la crème chantilly'' et ''Ryûzaki embrasse bien'' Ca te plairait ? Ha et aussi ''Je suis Kira et l'autre con à côté de moi c'est L'' !

-Heu… Light…

-QUOI ?

-Tu viens d'hurler nos identités à la ville entière, là.

-...

-J'embrasse bien ?

-C'est pas le sujet !

-Tu l'as dit pourtant.

-...

-''A mort la crème chantilly''… t'aime pas la chantilly ?

-NON !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que!

-Ha, je vois.

-Raaaah…

-Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Pour changer.

-Tu aime les chips aromatisées.

-Hein ?

-Tu l'as dit, aussi.

-Ha, oui.

-Moi, j'aime pas ça.

-...

-C'est pas sucré.

-...

-Au fait, si ça t'énerve tant, mes panneaux, pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Parce qu'on est attachés, abruti !

-Bah voilà, détachés.

-Ha ! T'as retrouvé la clé ?

-Ouais.

-T'as l'air déçu.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-...

-Hé !

-Bah on va devoir acheter un autre lit ou alors l'un de nous deux devra dormir sur le canapé.

-C'est tout ?

-De quoi c'est tout ?

-...Non. Je pensais que t'étais déçu pour autre chose.

-...

-On peut bien rester dormir ensemble. On sort ensemble après tout.

-...

-...

-Pervers.

-Toi-même !

-Comment !

-C'est toi qui voulais pas nous détacher !

-J'avais perdu la clé !

-C'est pas une excuse ! Avec ton cerveau hautement supérieur tu avais trouvé une solution !

-C'est évident.

-Qu'est ce que je disais !

-...

-Bon alors. On dort ensemble ?

-Pervers.

-Raaaah ! »


	4. Restaurant

« _Messieurs, que commandez-vo-_

-Ryûzaki !

-Oui ?

-Tu peux t'asseoir correctement ?

-Tu sais très bien que si je m'assois comme tout les autres gens, mon po-

- -tentiel intellectuel diminuera de 40%. Oui, je sais, mais là t'as pas besoin de réfléchir, on est au restaurant !

-Et tout le monde nous regarde…

-A QUI LA FAUTE ?

-Bah arrête d'hurler pour commencer.

-Ryûzaki…

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait, essaie de paraître à peu près normal. Au moins pour éviter de me foutre la honte ! Ryûzaki ! Tu m'écoutes !

-M'appelle pas Ryûzaki au milieu de tout ces gens. Appelles moi, disons… Ryûga !

-Que t'es original… Et pourquoi je peux pas t'appeler Ryûzaki ?

-Appelles moi L pendant que t'y es !

-Oh mais ça va ! Qui se douterai que L est en réalité un pauvre type shooté aux sucreries qui change jamais de vêtements ?

-Je change toujours de vêtements.

-Et tu te lave au chocolat chaud.

-Pas vrai. C'est mon shampoing qui sent comme ça.

-...

-...

-...

-_Messi-_

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

-J'ai jamais fais attention mais… Fais un sourire.

-Hein ?

-Fait un sourire, que j'vois.

-...

-Comment tu fais pour que tes dents soient si blanches avec toutes les merdes que t'ingurgites ?

-Haha. C'est mon secret.

-Pfff ! Ca doit encore être un truc bizarre ! Avec toi, ça peut être que ça !

-Oh bah toi ! Avec ton crétin de Death Note et ton rire de sadique ''Je suiiiiiiiiiis Kiraaaa ! C'est moi le Dieeeeeuuuuu ! Bwarghwarghwargh !'' C'est pas moi le plus bizarre !

-_Euh-_

-Et c'est qui, qui a eu la brillante idée de nous enchainer ?

-J'ai fait ça pour prouver que tu étais Kira.

-Bah maintenant que tu le sais, pourquoi tu nous détacherais pas ?

-Parce que ça m'amuse.

-_MESSIEURS !_

-QUOI !

-_Heu… Que commandez-vous ?_

-Ha…

-Désolé, je n'ai pas encore choisi.

-Light.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Hein ?

-Je prendrai tous les desserts de la carte ainsi qu'un café, s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez aussi m'amener la boite de sucre ?

-RYÛZAKIIIIII !

-C'est Ryûga. »


	5. Art

« Ryûzaki.

-J'suis occupé.

-J'vois ça.

-Je peins.

-Oui, tu peins. Mais tu sais, généralement quand on peint, on utilise une toile. Et accessoirement des pinceaux.

-Ca dépend.

-Oui, ça dépend. Sauf…

-Sauf ?

-Sauf que les peintres à peu près saints d'esprit ne peignent pas leur lit! Surtout que t'es pas seul au monde ici !

-Déjà, seul ou pas, le lit c'est le mien, toi t'es juste un squatteur. Ensuite, les peintres ne sont jamais saints d'esprit.

-Mais, raaah !

-Dis que j'peins pas bien !

-Je dis pas ça, mais tu pourrais éviter de peindre le lit avec tes pieds !

-J'aime peindre avec mes pieds.

-...

-T'as au moins regardé le dessin !

-Oui, c'est un gros gâteau !

-C'est magnifique !

-Ryûzaki ! Nettoie ça tout de suite !

-...

-Quoi ?

-Bah… c'est une peinture qui sèche vite.

-...

-Très vite.

-...

-Très très vite.

-...

-Light ? T'es encore vivant ?

-TU PEUX REPETER ?

-Bah t'auras qu'à racheter des draps.

-...

-Et un matelas…

-...

-...Et un lit.

-RYÛZAKIIIIIII ! »


	6. Scandale au cinéma

« Light ! Pardon ! Je suis désolééééé ! Je recommencerai plus, promis ! Liiiiiiight !

-Ferme-la. Et rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais venir au cinéma avec toi. Ou non, nulle-part, tiens.

-Maaaiiiiiiis ! Liiiiiiiiiight !

-T'étais obligé de faire ça ? Tu m'as foutu la honte !

-Mais je t'ai diiiis ! Je suis désooléé !

-Tes excuses ne suffisent pas ! J'vais te quitter, toi et tes manies bizarres ! J'veux plus voir ta tronche !

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire du bruit ! Ca m'a énervé !

-T'étais obligé de te jeter sur elle !

-J'ai du mal à me contrôler, ces temps-ci. Ca doit être la Lune !

-Dis plutôt que c'était son pop-corn qui t'intéressait !

-Bah disons que j'en ai profité…

-Alors t'étais vraiment obligé de taillader son pantalon !

-Y'avait des fraises dessus ! »


	7. Zoo

« Haha ! T'as vu, Light ?

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai vu. Trop drôle. Bon tu viens ?

-Non ! Encore un peu !

-Pfff…

-Hé, les singes sont nos descendants en plus ! Il parait qu'ils sont aussi intelligents que nous !

-Ha oui ? Ca me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un…

-Hein ?

-Non, rien.

-PUTAIN !

-Quoi ?

-Il fait une de ces têtes !

-J'crois que tu l'as énervé.

-Merde. J'aurais pas du lui voler sa banane, peut-être…

-HEIN ? PUTAIN, RYÛZAKI !

-J't'ai dis que c'était Ryûga en dehors !

-On s'en fout ! Rends-la-lui !

-Bah…

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que… !

-Si.

-RAAAAH !

-Ouah, tu fais presque aussi peur que le singe, là.

-C'est pas vrai ! Y'a la sécurité qu'arrive !

-Merde.

-C'est ta faute !

-Non, c'est celle du singe !

-...Remarque, il fait un peu la même tête que toi quand j'te pique tes bonbons. Haha !

-LIGHT ! »


	8. Nuages

« C'est trop beau, les nuages !

-T'es un vrai gamin…

-En attendant tu les regardes aussi.

-...

-...

-...

-Oh ! Regarde ! On dirait du chocolat !

-Moi j'vois plutôt un cœur.

-Bah oui ! Un cœur en chocolat ! »


	9. Repas

« Aïe.

-...

-Aïe.

-...

-Outch !

-...

-AÏEE !

-Putain, Light, tu fous quoi, là !

-Bah j'fais la cuisine ! Ca c'voit pas ?

-Ca s'entend surtout.

-Bah essaie de plumer un poulet, pour voir.

-Beurk, un poulet.

-Et oui, les personnes normales en mangent du poulet, et aussi des légumes, des fruits… Ils bouffent pas que du sucre !

-Manger un animal c'est comme si tu mangeais un humain ! Nan mais tu t'rends compte !

-T'arrête ton cirque ?

-'puis j'mange plein de fruits, d'abord.

- Noyés dans la crème d'un gâteau aussi sucré que 35 paquets de Dragibus ça compte pas.

-T'as qu'à commander une pizza, d'façon ! Pourquoi tu te casse la tête ?

-Bah, mes parents viennent manger. J'te l'ai pas dit ?

-...

-...

-TES PARENTS ?

-Ouais.

-Mais j'croyais qu'ils me détestaient.

-Bah oui ! Ils espèrent juste que j'aurais changé de partenaire d'ici leur venue. Haha, qu'ils sont naïfs des fois...

-...

-Putain, t'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude d'un coup !

-TU LEUR A PAS DIS QUE J'ETAIS LA ?

-Bah non.

-Je pars.

-Non, non ! Tu restes !

-Ta mère me hait !

-J'm'en fous ! Tu vas poser tes fesses sur le canapé et tu regarde la télé comme tu adore le faire, allez !

-Mais !

-Discutes pas.

-Parfait ! Mais si ta mère crève à l'entrée en voyant que l' « épave zombifiée droguée vampirifiée, qui s'est pris un pétard dans la face et qu'à pas dormi depuis cent cinq ans » vit toujours avec son cher fils adoré, tu m'en tiendras pas pour responsable!

-Non.

-Parfait !

_*Plus tard* _

-Aïe.

-...

-Putain, mon doigt !

-...

-MON DOIGT !

-Mais, Light !

-J'AI MAL !

-Bon, casses-toi de là, t'es nul, j'vais cuisiner moi !

-Hein ?

-Hein ?

-Toi…Toi, tu sais faire la cuisine !

-C'est pas dur.

-POURQUOI TU M'L'AS PAS DIS PLUS TÔT AU LIEU DE ME LAISSER EN CHIER ?

-Parce que c'était drôle.

-...

-Bon laisse moi faire.

_*Encore plus tard* _

-Finiiiiiiis !

-...

-Light, pourquoi tu pleure ?

-NAAAAAN ! J'AURAIS DU ME DOUTER QUE T'ALLAIS FAIRE UN FRAISIER !

-Bah oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-UN REPAS HUMAIN !

-Tu sais quoi ? Continue ton poulet, j'garde le fraisier pour moi.

-...

_*Re-encore plus tard…*_

-JE SAIGNE !

-...

-JE SAI- ah non.

-...

-Bon alors, t'en pense quoi, Ryûzaki ?

-J'en pense que même une chèvre qu'a pas bouffé depuis trois mois ne voudrait pas de cette merde.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi.

-...

-Bon j'fais quoi ? J'commande une pizza ?

-Commande une pizza. »


	10. Promenade en forêt

« C'est trop bien la forêt, Light ! Y'a pas de gens ici au moins !

-Ouais, c'est ça… Fais gaffe où tu marche surtout, j'ai pas envie de te retrouver à l'hôpital.

-Ouais.

-…

-…

-Regarde, Ryûzaki ! Ryûzaki ? Ryûûûzakiii ? IL EST OU CE CON ? Il était là y'a une seconde ! RYÛZAKI ? AAAAAH ! Si ça ce trouve il a bouffé un truc empoisonné ! Et s'il tombait dans un ravin ! Et s'il sait pas nager ! Et si un loup le bouffait ! NAAAAAAAN ! RYÛZAKIIIIIIII !

_*Trente cinq minutes plus tard*_

-RYÛZAKI ? RYÛZAKIIIIIiiiiiiiiii~ ? Ryû- … RYÛZAKI, C'EST TOI ?

-Ha, Light. Ca va ?

-COMMENT TU PEUX ME DEMANDER UN TRUC PAREIL ?

-Bah quoi ?

-T'AS FOUTU QUOI PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ?

-Bah j'ai mangé.

-PARDON ?

-J'ai trouvé un pommier !

-...

-Light ? T'as l'air bizarre, ça va pas ?

-CREVE ! »


	11. Ennui

« Light.

-Qu'est c'tu veux ? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé à éradiquer les parasites de la terre ?

-Tu m'avais promis que t'utiliserais plus le Death Note.

-Ha, parce que t'y a cru, en plus.

-...

-...Ouais, vas-y, crève, huhu. Crève, toi aussi. Toi aussi, yurk, yurk, yurk !

-Light.

-Mais quoi, bon sang !

-J'm'ennuie.

-Bah vas regarder la télé.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Bah fait le encore une fois.

_*Dix minutes après*_

-Huhuhuhuhuhu~ BwaHAHAHAH-

-Light.

-QUOI ENCORE ?

-J'm'ennuie.

-T'as pas regardé la télé ?

-Bah si, mais comme j'ai fini, j'm'ennuie à nouveau.

-Bah t'as qu'à aller manger.

-Mais quand j'aurai fini j'm'ennuierai encore.

-Bah tu trouveras un autre truc ! Fous-moi la paix maintenant !

_*20 minutes plus tard*_

-Light.

-J'Y PEUX RIEN SI TU T'ENNUIE, MERDE !

-...

-...

-Snif.

-T'as qu'à demander à Watari d'aller te promener, j'sais pas, moi !

-Hé, j'suis pas un chien !

-Bah d'façon…

-D'façon quoi, mon cher Light ?

-D'façon rien, mon cher L.

-...Light.

-...J'vais vraiment m'énerver, là.

-J'peux essayer ton Death Note ?

-...Hein ?

-T'as pas compris le sens de ma question ou bien elle te choque ?

-Tu veux écrire un nom dans mon Death Note !

-Oui.

-...

-Light ?

-Watari, L perd la tête.

-Mais allez ! J'm'ennuie !

-Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour écrire dans MON Death Note à moi !

-Bah t'as tellement l'air de t'amuser quand t'écris dedans que j'ai envie d'essayer aussi !

-...

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

-J'vérifie si t'as pas d'la fièvre.

-Mais, Light ! J'suis sérieux !

-Et tu voudrais écrire le nom de qui ? Le mien j'pari !

-N'importe quoi. J'ai pas envie d'te faire crever, contrairement à toi.

-J'ai jamais dis que j'voulais te faire crever.

-La bonne blague.

-Tu veux écrire quoi dedans, alors ?

-File le journal.

-Tiens.

-Alors, voyons voir…

-Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

-Bien sûr ! Alors, les criminels… Haru Moriyama…

-J'l'ai déjà tué, lui.

-Bon alors… Hisato Ueno ?

-Déjà tué.

-...Kyô Hichihara…

-Lui ça me dit rien.

-Alors…

-...

-Watari.

-_Oui ?_

-Dis-moi s'il est mort.

-_Bien._

-Comment il pourrait savoir, lui ?

-Watari il sait tout.

-...

-...

-Ryûzaki, t'es dingue. J'suis sûr que tu vas écrire ton propre nom dans ce Death Note parce que tu vas pas supporter d'avoir tué quelqu'un, tu sais il faut être très fort mentalement et-

-_Il est décédé._

-...

-...

-Light.

-Tu vas te pendre, c'est ça ?

-J'peux réessayer ?

_*La nuit venue*_

-Ryûzaki.

-...

-Ryûga.

-...

-L.

-...

-Hé.

-...

-Ho.

-...

-PUTAIN REPONDS !

-Crie pas comme ça, voyons…huhuhu !

-Mon dieu. 'faut appeler un psy, L est devenu comme moi.

-J'te comprends mieux maintenant, Light.

-Okay, c'est cool, magnifique, lâche ce Death Note maintenant et vas te coucher, t'as passé ta journée à tuer des gens avec.

-Mais, Liiiiight ! J'm'amuse trop ! »


	12. Etoiles

« Oh, un fraisier !

-...

-Une cerise, miam !

-...

-Tiens, une glace.

-...

-Beurk, une chaussette.

-…

-Hmm, un Ferrero Rocher !

-...

-Un paquet d'Haribo ! Haribo c'est beau la vie, pour les grands et les petits, lalala…

-Ryûzaki, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-J'regarde les étoiles, pourquoi ? »


	13. Alerte

« L, range la chambre !

-Hein ?

-Aide-moi à nettoyer la cuisine !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Light ?

-Prends une douche !

-Mais-

-Cache les capotes !

-Pourquoi ?

-Merde, cache le Death Note aussi !

-T'es pas obligé de courir partout.

-Mes parents viennent !

-GYAAAAAAARGH ! »


	14. Champagne

« L, tu veux goûter du Champagne ?

-C'est sucré ?

-Non.

-Alors j'veux pas.

-Raah, goûte avant de dire non ! Tiens.

-...Hm.

-Alors ?

-J'peux en ravoir ?

-Okay.

-Merci.

_*Vingt minutes plus tard*_

-Hic…Haha…Urgh…Hic…Hihihuhu… J'peux en ravoir… ?

-Heu, nan j'crois pas… »


	15. Printemps

« Haaaaah… J'adore le Printemps.

-Moi aussi.

-Les cerisiers, le beau temps, la chaleur, la fin des cours…

-Les fraises. »


	16. Imagination

« Je me demande comment ça serai si L était un chien…

_*__Ryûzaki, je suis rentré !_

_-Ouaf! __Ouaf! Light! Light! Ouaf!* _

-Okay, laisse tomber. Et si c'était un chat ?

_*Ryûzaki, viens sur mes genoux !_

_-Nyaa~… Liiight… Fais-moi un câlin !*_

-...

-...

-Light, pourquoi tu bave ? »


	17. Nom

«Light, pourquoi tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je réfléchis.

-Et t'as besoin de me dévisager pour réfléchir.

-J'pensais à un truc.

-Ha bon, j'm'en doutais pas, dis donc…

-J'me demande encore comment tu t'appelles.

-L.

-Je sais ! Mais ton vrai nom, quoi !

-Je le savais.

-Quoi ?

-Tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'buter, hein ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste que ça m'énerve de t'appeler Ryûzaki ou L tout le temps, Ryûga en dehors, c'est trop chiant !

-C'est très con. A quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir mon vrai nom ?

-J'trouve ça dérangeant de t'appeler par un nom qu'est même pas le tien ! On sort ensemble ! Tu trouves pas ça normal de connaitre le nom de la personne avec qui tu sors ?

-Rien à foutre j'connais ton nom.

-Espèce d'égoïste.

-Tu peux causer, toi !

-Han !

-Bah ouais ! Tu squatte chez moi, tu m'obliges à supporter tes parents presque chaque semaine, tu fous rien, t'es tout le temps entrain de vouloir faire l'amour, et j'en passe !

-Allez dis moi ton nom !

-Non.

-Et j't'offre plein de bonbons !

-Non.

-Je jette toutes mes chaussettes et j'marche pieds nus comme toi !

-Non.

-Je t'oblige plus jamais à sortir !

-Non.

-Je paie la moitié du loyer !

-Non.

-Alors je paie tout le loyer !

-Non.

-J'avoue à mes parents que j'suis Kira !

-Non.

-Mais quoi alors ?

-J'te dis mon nom et tu me laisse écrire celui de ta mère dans ton Death Note.

-Okay, oublie. »


	18. Arrangement avec Ryûk

« Ryûk, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-_Oui, Light ?_

-Je te donne un cageot de pomme si tu me dis avant la fin de la journée quels sous-vêtements porte L.

-_Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas tout simplement ? Vous avez de drôles de manies, les humains !_

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il va encore me traiter de pervers…

-_Bah d'un côté …_

-Ouais bon tu vas le faire ou pas ?

-_Et comment veux-tu que j'le sache ?_

-J'sais pas, moi ! T'as qu'à le suivre aux toilettes, à la douche, débrouille-toi ! T'es un Dieu de la Mort, oui ou merde ?

-Mais il va me voir. J'te rappelle qu'il a touché le Death Note.

-...

-_Désolé, Light._

-Non, non, attends ! Je te donne 3 cageots de pommes si tu y arrive !

-_C'est parti !_

_*Le soir* _

-Light ?

-Oui, mon p'tit Ryûzaki ?

-Ryûk a un problème ?

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Bah il m'a suivit de partout quasi toute la journée.

-Même aux toilettes ?

-Bah non, j'ai pas voulu.

-...

-Light ?

-Merde alors. »


	19. Dieu

« Salut, mon pote. J'm'appelle Light. 'Fin, tu l'sais déjà. Bah oui, tu sais tout, hein ? Du haut de ton ciel tu vois tout, n'est ce pas ? Tu te sens supérieur, hein ? Espèce de sale prétentieux, va. Tu t'crois meilleur que moi ? Tu crois que les gens font toujours appel à toi dès qu'ils ont un problème ? Bah tu t'goures, mon pote ! Maintenant c'est à MOI qu'ils font appel ! Toi tu tues pas les méchants ! Bwahaha ! J'suis meilleur que toi ! Tout le monde m'aime ! Toi t'as pas de site web ! Bwahaha !

-Light ? Tu joue à quoi, là ? Tu sais pas qu'il faut rester silencieux dans une église ? »


	20. Phobies

« L…L…L…Light!

-Quoi, Ryûga ?

-J'…J'… J'ai peur !

-T'es grave…

-J'vais mourir !

-J'te ferai du bouche-à-bouche.

-Et si j'fais un infarctus, hein !

-J'te ferai un massage cardiaque.

-Tu vas plutôt m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine et le masser dans ta main, ouais !

-Hyeurk…

-Laisse-moi descendre !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant. C'est lamentable.

-J'arrêterai de faire l'enfant quand je serai parti de cette chose !

-C'est juste un bus.

-Y'a pleins de gens dedans !

-C'est un peu le but.

-C'est horrible ! C'est complètement absurde !

-T'avais qu'à passer ton permis, on aurait pas à prendre les moyens de transports publics.

-Je l'ai passé !

-...

-Mais je l'ai raté…

-...

-Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?

-...Hmmm… Heu… Hmm…

-Presque toute la journée, hein ?

-Ouais.

-LAISSEZ-MOI DESCENDRE ! »


	21. Manque

« Ryûzakiiiiiii…

-Enlève cet air niais de ton visage, Light, merci.

-Dis, ça fait quelques jours qu'on a rien fais ensemble !

-J'dois prendre ça du côté pervers je suppose ?

-Bah un peu…

-Okay, casse-toi de ma chambre.

-Maiiiiiis ! Fais-moi un câlin au moins ?

-Non.

-Un mini-câlin ?

-Non.

-Un bisou !

-Non.

-Un smack !

-Non.

-Un mini-smack !

-Non.

-UN BISOU SUR LA JOUE ?

-Non.

-Et j'te donne une sucette !

-Non.

-Deux sucettes !

-Non.

-TROIS SUCETTES !

-Marché conclu. »


	22. Cauchemar

_« __Salut, L, j'suis rentré !_

_-Salut. _

_-__Salut, Light._

_-__Misa ? Mais qu'est c'qu'tu fous là ?_

_-Je l'ai invitée._

_-__L m'a invitée._

_-__Hein ? Depuis quand tu l'appelle « L » ? Y'a que moi qui l'appelle « L », c'est clair !_

_-Elle m'appelle comme elle veut._

_-__Je l'appelle comme je veux._

_-__HEIN ?_

_-__Bon, je vais y aller._

_-D'accord, à tout à l'heure Misa-Misa._

_-__Salut, Light._

_-__C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? DEPUIS QUAND TU L'APPELLE MISA-MISA ?_

_-Depuis toujours._

_-__DEPUIS QUAND TU L'AIME BIEN ? DEPUIS QUAND TU L'INVITE ? DEPUIS QUAND TU LA LAISSE T'APPELER L ? DEPUIS QUAND TU LUI DIS A TOUT A L'HEURE ?_

_-Tu pose un peu trop de question, Light. En plus je t'avais déjà dis que j'étais un grand fan de Misa. _

_-__HEIN ? MAIS C'ETAIT PAS UN MENSONGE QUE T'AVAIS SORTI POUR ME PIEGER ?_

_-Je vais me barrer avec elle et on va se marier. T'as qu'à garder cet appart, il n'a aucune valeur pour moi. Allez ciao. _

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-GRAAAAAAAAAH !

-MAIS POURQUOI TU GUEULE ?

-ET TOI POURQUOI TU GUEULE ?

-ESPECE DE SALOPARD SI TU ME QUITTE JE BUTE WATARI JE CREVE MISA ET JME BALANCE PAR LA FENETRE !

-Hein ?

-SI TU- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout dans le lit ?

-A 4h du matin on fait quoi dans un lit à ton avis ?

-...

-...Ca va ? T'as une tête bizarre.

-...HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Light a craqué, ca y est.

-C'ETAIT UN REVE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! UN REEEEEVE ! UNE SALOPERIE DE REVE GYAHAHA !

-Bonne-nuit, Light…

-GYAHAHAHAHA LA VIE EST BELLE !

-Tu fais peur quand tu fais des cauchemars. »


	23. Sucreries

« Tu sais ce que j'aime le moins dans les sucreries, Light ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Le début et la fin.

-Développe.

-J'aime pas les commencer, parce qu'elles sont si belles que c'est un véritable crime de les détruires comme ça…

-Et la fin ?

-Bah j'aime pas y finir parce qu'après y'en a plus.

-Ha. »


	24. Courses

« Brrrrr… Je hais les bus…

-Estime-toi heureux qu'on n'ait pas pris le métro.

-Si un jour tu me fous dans un métro, Light, sache que c'est le jour où tu me diras adieu.

-Parce que tu vas me quitter ?

-Non parce que je vais mourir.

-Ha okay. Bon, tu as le panier ?

-Heu nan.

-Hein ? Mais je t'avais dis de le prendre !

-J'ai oublié.

-Mais t'as quoi dans la tête !

-Mon travail…

-Putain Ryû-

-Et toi.

-...

-...

-Bon on va faire sans !

-C'est trop facile de t'amadouer, Light.

-Rah la ferme ! Viens !

-Tu veux pas qu'on prenne un chariot ?

-Vas en chercher un.

-Okay.

*_Dix minutes plus tard_*

-Voilà.

-MAIS T'AS FOUTU QUOI ?

-Bah j'ai pris un chariot.

-T'ES ALLEZ AU PARKING DU SUPERMARCHE DE LA VILLE D'A CÔTE POUR LE PRENDRE TON CHARIOT ?

-Bah nan. Mais y'en avait aucun qui me plaisait.

-MAIS ON S'EN FOUT QU'IL TE PLAISE OU PAS !

-Ha okay.

-Bon viens !

*_Dans le magasin_*

-_Bonjour._

-Bonjour.

-...

-Ryûga un peu de politesse.

-Hein ?

-Il t'a dis bonjour, t'as pas entendu ?

-Si.

-Bah pourquoi tu lui as pas répondu ?

-Bah tu l'as fais, quel intérêt de le répéter ?

-...Laisse tomber.

-Oh j'aime bien, ça a l'air bon !

-C'est du gel douche.

-Et alors ?

-...C'est pas sucré.

-Je sais.

-Bah alors ?

-J'ai juste dis « ça a l'air bon », je n'ai pas dis « c'est bon » ou « je veux en manger », c'est juste que si ça pouvait être mangé ça devrait être délici-

-OH PUTAIN !

-Tu parle de mon savoir-vivre, mais toi à couper les gens quand ils parlent, c'est pas mieux.

-Promotion de 15% sur tous les paquets de chips !

-Youpi, on s'en fiche.

-Toi oui, mais moi non ! Je vais pouvoir en prendre plein !

-Juste pour 15% ?

-Quand on n'a pas un compte en banque qui déborde d'or comme le tien au point que ton banquier en a dans ses chaussures, une réduction même de 5 % ça fait plaisir.

-C'est débile.

-Vas te faire voir.

-En plus niveau argent t'as pas à te plaindre.

-Oui, quand je vivais avec mes parents ! Je te l'ai déjà dis des milliards de fois !

-Pfff… C'est des ingrats tes parents.

-Je sais. Bon, moi je vais acheter mes chips préférées !

-C'est celles à la moutarde ?

-Ouais.

-Mais à part tes chips on a quoi à prendre ?

-...Bah t'as pas la liste ?

-Bah nan tu m'as dis que tu la prendrais.

-Quand je t'ai dis ça ?

-Hier soir.

-...Ha. Oui. Et ce matin je t'ai dis de la mettre dans le panier, panier que je t'ai aussi demandé de prendre, mais que tu n'as bien-sûr pas pris !

-T'avais qu'à le prendre toi. J'ai pas que ça à penser moi.

-Moi non plus j'te signale !

-Pfff… Bon déjà je sais que j'ai plus de shampoing.

-...C'est celui-là ton shampoing non ?

-J'en ai marre de celui-là.

-Pourquoi ? Je l'adore moi.

-Tu l'utilises ? Ha bah faut pas que je me demande pourquoi son contenu part si vite.

-Nan, je l'utilise pas, je dis sur toi. Je l'adore.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as les cheveux tout doux après.

-Pfff…

-Et ils sentent bons. C'est trop bien quand je t'ai contre moi dans le lit.

-J'suis pas une peluche je t'ai déjà dis.

-Pas grave, garde ce shampoing.

-T'as besoin d'un truc ici, toi ?

-Non. On va acheter déjà de quoi faire à manger aujourd'hui et demain.

-De la crème chantilly, des glaces, des cookies, des bonbons, des cerises, des fraises, des bananes-

-Je parle pour moi.

-Ha.

-Je sais pas quoi acheter… J'ai envie de prendre du Champagne, tiens !

-Comme tu veux.

-T'en boiras avec moi ?

-Ca risque pas. J'étais complètement pété la fois où j'en ai pris.

-Tu t'étais sifflé toute la bouteille, c'était normal.

-T'aurais pu m'arrêter aussi.

-C'était trop drôle de te voir comme ça.

-Pfff…

-Bon je vais en prendre. Puis je vais prendre une pizza pour ce midi.

-Tu vas devenir un gros tas de graisse à force d'ingurgiter toute ces merdes.

-Parle pour toi !

-Tant que je ferai fonctionner mon esprit je ne deviendrai jamais gros.

-C'est ça ouais. Rêve pas trop.

-Je rêve pas, chéri.

-Bon tu m'énerves. Viens.

-...

-...

-COOKIES !

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Y'avais pleins de paquets de cookies dans le rayon d'à côté. J'ai vu le Paradis durant une seconde.

-C'est ça le Paradis, pour toi ?

-Ouais.

-Ha bah merci.

-Light à poil dans une baignoire en chocolat, entouré de cookies et de crème chantilly. Là, c'est le Paradis.

-Ha tu me rassure. Vas te prendre quelques paquets pendant que je vais prendre le vin et la pizza.

-Okay.

*_Plus tard_*

-Salut Light. T'as fini ?

-Pourquoi le rayon de biscuit est vide ?

-Bah tu m'as dis que le pouvais en prendre quelques uns.

-...Tu compte porter les 53 paquets dans tes bras, Ryûga ?

-T'as raison je vais en reposer deux trois.

-Bon, finalement j'ai fais les courses pour toute la semaine. J'ai pris un sac en passant parce que tout porter c'est impossible.

-Okay.

-Bon, viens.

-Ouais.

-..

-...C'est quoi tout ces gens ?

-Bah ils font la queue.

-...Me dis pas qu'on va la faire aussi.

-Si.

-...

*_Plus tard_*

-...Arrête de te dandiner.

-J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

-Ha bah bien.

-C'est quand qu'on passe ?

-Bientôt, bientôt.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu me dis ça.

-La dernière, promis.

-Pffff…

-...

-...

-Ha, plus que trois personnes avant nous.

-Allez, allez…

-Merde !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pris que de la bouffe, j'ai oublié le reste.

-Le reste ?

-Il faut des capotes, une DS pour remplacer celle de Matt que j'ai pétée-

-T'as pété la DS de Matt alors qu'il te l'avait gentiment passée !

-Ouais.

-Mais il va te démonter ! C'est la moitié de sa vie, sa DS !

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'en rachète une pareille.

-...

-Donc une DS, des boxers-

-T'en a dix mille des boxers.

-J'en veux plus.

-Pffff… Ca sert à rien.

-Un appareil photo…

-Bah vas-y, de toute façon t'as largement le temps là.

-Okay.

*_Plus tard_*

-Voilà c'est bon !

-...

-Ryûga ?

-...Il ne restait plus que moi, seulement t'étais pas là alors j'ai laissé passer une personne, puis quand elle a fini t'étais toujours pas là, alors j'ai laissé passer l'autre, mais après t'étais toujours pas là donc les cinq personnes derrière moi sont passées devant et-

-J'ai pigé le truc.

-Et maintenant il faut attendre que les dix autres aient fini!

-Désolé…

*_Plus tard_*

-Light, Light, Light !

-Oui, c'est à nous.

-ALLELUIA !

-_Bonjour._

-BONJOUR !

-...

-...

-134 euros s'il vous plait.

-Oui.

-...

-...La carte s'il te plait, Ryûga.

-Mais je l'ai pas, moi.

-...T'as pas la carte.

-Bah non je l'ai pas.

-...T'as le carnet de chèque ?

-Non.

-LE PORTE MONNAIE ?

-Non.

-MAIS ON PEUT PAS PAYER !

-Un problème ?

-On peut revenir vous payer plus tard ?

-Non, désolé.

-...PUTAIN MAIS ON EST MAUDITS !

-Tu m'avais dis que tu l'avais prise, ma carte.

-JE T'AI DIS QUE JE METTAIS TOUT DANS LE SAC !

-Ha zut. »


	25. Mikami

« Light.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a un de tes fans à la porte.

-Hein ? Un fan ?

-Il a des cheveux noirs et il se promène avec un écriteau « _Kira, mon grand Dieu d'amour de la vie de la mort de l'éternité pour toujours, je suis votre plus grand fan, je vous respecte, je vous admire, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous_-

-Oh, sérieux, pas lui…

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouais, je me suis servi de lui pour tuer à ma place à un moment. Il s'appelle Mikami.

-Putain j'le savais.

-C'est un pauvre type.

-_ DIEEEUUUUU VOUS ETES LAAA DIEUUUU ?_

-C'est lui braille comme ça ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux pas aller lui dire de la fermer ? Je suis occupé.

-J'pense que c'est toi qu'il veut voir.

-Oublie…

-...

-DIEEEEEEEEEUUUUU!

-...

-...

-DIEUHEUEHEUEHUEUUUU !

-...

-...

- !

-BON J'Y VAIS !

-Merci.

-Salut, Mikam-

-DIEU ! VOUS M'AVEZ TEEEEELLEMENT MANQUE ! JE VOUS AIME DIEU !

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Heu, nan.

-Bien alors casse-toi.

-_ATTENDEZ DIEU !_

-…

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Pourquoi tu bloques la porte avec le canapé et avec le meuble à chaussure et avec la- ?

-C'est un dingo, j'te dis.

-Il a l'air gentil.

-_DIEU ! DIEU ! DIEU ! GRAHAHAHAHAHAHADIEU !_

-Gentil, c'est le mot.

-C'est lui qui cogne contre la fenêtre ?

-Ouais.

-Comment il a fait le tour ?

-Je sais pas. Rappelle moi à quel étage on est, là ?

-25ième.

-Ah. Avec un peu de chance il tombera.

-T'es horrible ! Je le fais rentrer.

-T'es malade ! Laisse-le dehors c'est un psychopate !

-Wohéoh tu peux causer, toi !

-Il est pire que moi ! C'est même pas un groupie ! C'est un obsédé ! UN FANATIQUE !

-... Je le fais rentrer.

-NAN ! L ! PITIE SURTOUT PAS !

-Je le fais rentrer j'ai dis.

-JE PARS !

-Tu reste.

-On pourra plus le faire sortir après !

-Trop tard.

-RYÛZAKI IL A LES YEUX DE SHI-

-DIEU ! DIEU ! DIEU !

-PUTAIN MIKAMI SI TU LA FERME PAS JE TE BALANCE PAR LA FENETRE !

-MERCI!

-Ha oui je vois.

-Fous-le dehors !

-Vous voulez mangez ou boire quelque chose ?

-Comment tu peux lui demander ça !

-DIEU !

-Vous voulez manger Dieu ? Désolé c'est pas possible.

-Je le fais sortir !

-Mais non, attends ! Il a l'air drôle. Je vais essayer d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

-UNE CONVERSATION ?

-Alors votre nom c'est Mikami ?

-DIEU !

-Votre nom c'est Dieu ?

-DIEU !

-Hmmm…

-Laisse tomber la conversation et jette le dehors j'ai dis, merde !

-Mais non, attends !

-SI TU DIS CA ENCORE UNE FOIS JE-

-Où travaillez-vous, Mikami ?

-DIEU !

-Où il travaille ?

-Il est procureur…

-Il doit pas avoir beaucoup de succès, hein.

-Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, si…

-Hé bah.

-Dis, Mikami.

-OUI, DIEU ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

-GRAYAYAHDIEUUUUUU !

-Tu vas sortir avec lui ?

-T'inquiète. Viens, Mikami.

* _Une vingtaine d_e_ minutes après_*

-Pfiou !

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais, Light ?

-J'l'ai emmené en promenade. Il était tout heureux de visiter le crématorium.

- ...

-Tellement heureux.

-Démon. »


	26. Bain

« … Hé, Light ?

-...

-Liiiiiight ?

-HEIN QUOI ?

-Tu bloque depuis tout à l'heure sur je-sais-pas-quoi.

-Ha heu ouais nan.

-Tu veux bien me laver les cheveux ? Ca fait trois ans que tu me frotte le dos…

-Ha heu ouais.

-Light.

-O...Oui ?

-T'es vraiment un pervers.

-Mais j'ai rien fais du tout !

-Haha, c'est ça, ouais. Heureusement qu'il y beaucoup de mousse à la surface parce que là…

-C'est… ! J'y peux rien ! C'est toi le pervers !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu peux pas te laver tout seul au lieu de m'infliger ça ?

-Non. »


	27. Appel démoralisant

« Ryûzaki ?

-...Bouhouhou, Light…

-Bah ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-...Snif… Ta mère m'a appelé…

-...Mon pauvre… Comme j'te comprends…

-...Snif…

-Moi aussi je pleurerai si ma mère m'avait appelé.

-...Bouhou… »


	28. Mauvaise journée

« L, je suis rentr-

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve !

-Super l'accueil.

-Ca m'énerve !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tout va de travers depuis ce matin ! J'ai rien dormi, je me suis défoncé le bide dans la coin de la table parce que je regardais pas devant moi, je me suis pété la tête dans la douche, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma brosse à dent en voyant Ryûk dans la glace, j'ai mis mon tee-shirt à l'envers, l'enquête sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment m'emmerde, Watari est parti m'acheter des bonbons parce qu'il y'en a plus mais il est toujours pas revenu et je suis en manque, je viens de terminer le dernier paquet de mes biscuits fétiches au chocolat il ne reste même pas une miette, et cette saloperie de CAFE TROP FORT SANS SUCRE ET TOUT FROID ME GONFLE AUSSI !

-Je t'ai acheté une sucette spirale sur le chemin, tu la veux ?

-...Mon sauveur. »


	29. Barbe à papa

« Light.

-...

-Light.

-...

-Light!

-...

-LIGHT !

-QUOI, PUTAIN?

-_Chuuuuut !_

-Ouais, ouais !

-Light.

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu vois la gamine devant toi ?

-Ouais et ben ?

-Tu vois ce qu'elle mange, hein ?

-Bah une Barbe à Papa.

-Ouais.

-...

-...

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est stressant !

-_Chuut !_

-Putaaaaainn…

-Light.

-Quoi encore !

-...

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Tu peux me la prendre ?

-Hein !

-_Vous allez vous taire ?_

-Oui, oui, ça va !

-S'il te plait, Light.

-Non.

-Je t'aime.

-Pas moi.

-Sale… ! Méchant Kira, va !

-...

-J't'en prie.

-...

-J't'en supplie.

-...

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai-

-Pas moi, j't'ai dit !

-Alleeeeeez !

-Bon, d'accord ! P'tain… Hé, petite. Hé.

-_Quoi ?_

-Tu peux me donner ta Barbe à Papa ?

-_Ha, je sais qui tu es !_

-Hein ?

-_T'es le clown qu'est pas venu parce qu'il était malade. T'es pas malade, en fait, hein ?_

-Le…clown…

-Zen, Light.

-Heu, tu fais erreur, là. La Barbe à Papa, s'il te plait…

-_Non._

-Pardon ?

-_Non._

-Donne-la-moi !

-_Non ! Lâche-moi, sale… Sale vieux !_

-Urgh.

-Oula.

-SALE MACAQUE ! TU VAS VOIR CE QU'IL VA TE T'FAIRE LE VIEUX!

-Heu, Light.

-Comme j'connais ta sale face de fion, j'vais pouvoir écrire ton nom sur mon Death Note et tu vas mourir ! Bwagahagaha !

-Light, c'est bon… Laisse tomber… Tu connais pas son nom d'toute façon…

-DONNE-LA-MOI !

-_Tiens._

-HEIN ?

-_Tiens, t'es qu'un pauvre dégénéré._

-mmmGRAAAAAAAAAAAH ! CONNAS-

-HEU, Light, viens, on sort…

_*Dehors*_

-LACHE MOI, RYÛGA ! LACHE MOI ! J'VAIS LUI ECRASER LA TÊTE !

-C'est bon, c'est bon…

-NON, C'EST PAS BON ! Et comme par hasard c'putain d'Shinigami d'mes deux qui m'colle toujours aux basques était même pas là pour me dire son nom !

-Tu d'viens vulgaire.

-Putain !

-Bon, la Barbe à Papa.

-Connard.

-Huhu ! Merci, mon Light chériiiiii !

-Tch.

-...

-...

-...

-Ryûga? T'as une sale tête ! Comme la fois où j'avais voulu te faire bouffer un steak, haha !

-HYAAAAAAAARK ! C'EST DEGUEULASSE !

-...Pardon ?

-Y'a d'la sauce barbecue dedans ! J'ai horreur de la sauce barbecue !

-D'la sauce barbecue ? Tu t'fous d'moi, là ?

-Elle a du en mettre dedans sans faire attention !

-...

-Light ?

-Donc, en gros, j'ai risqué ma putain d'santé pour une saloperie de Barbe à Papa que tu vas même pas bouffer, c'est ça ?

-Tu comprends vite.

-...

-Putain, t'es flippant comme ça, arrête, tu m'fais peur. Light. Ca va pa-

-RYÛGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »


	30. Bras cassé

« LIIIGHT !

-Tu veux bien arrêter ?

-MAIS !

-Tu peux arrêter de brailler, là ?

-J'peux plus manger !

-Bah utilise l'autre bras, imbécile…

-Mais il m'fait trop mal aussi !

-Bien fait pour toi !

-Dis pas d'conneries, quand j'suis tombé t'as flippé comme un malade, tu croyais que j'étais mort ! Tu chialais tellement que-

-OUAIS, CA VA !

-Donne-moi à manger !

-Hors de question, débrouille-toi ! Mange comme les animaux s'il le faut ! Ca te changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude de toute manière !

-T'es trop cruel !

-...

-Allez, Light !

-T'avais qu'à faire gaffe ! Quelle idée de regarder le plafond en descendant les escaliers ! Ca t'apprendra !

-Maaaiiiis ! J'ai faim ! Tu vas quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim !

-Bon sang… Bon, d'accord, mais après tu me fous la paix, c'est clair ?

-Oui.

_*Plus tard* _

-Light.

-Quoi encore ?

-J'vais me doucher.

-Youpi, on va faire la fête.

-...

-Quoi ?

-Bah j'peux pas le faire tout seul.

-...

-Light ?

-Tu m'auras pas, espèce de vicieux !

-Mais j'peux pas me laver !

-Bah te lave pas.

-Maaaaiiiis !

-Frotte-toi avec tes pieds.

-Dis, ma souplesse a ses limites.

-Je ne te laverai pas, L.

-Light.

-J't'ai dis que j'le ferai pas !

-Lave-moi et j'te dis mon nom.

-...

_*Plus tard*_

-Un peu plus bas, s'il te plait, Light.

-Dis, L.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'as pas encore dis ton nom.

- Hein? T'y as cru ? Comme si j'allais te dire mon nom ! Haha !

-...

-Light.

-Je te hais. »


	31. Discussion qui tourne en rond

« Light, tu dors ?

-...

-Light, tu dors ?

-...

-Light, tu dors ?

-...

-Light, tu dors ?

-...

-Light, tu dors ?

-...

-Light, tu dors ?

-COMMENT JE POURRAIS DORMIR AVEC UN CON A COTE DE MOI QU'ARRETE PAS DE ME DEMANDER SI JE DORS ?

-Light.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pensé à fermer à clé ?

-...Han j'hallucine !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu dérange mon sommeil déjà léger pour savoir si j'ai fermé la porte à clé alors que t'as juste à bouger tes grosses fesses de paresseux pour avoir la réponse !

-...T'es méchant… J'ai pas des grosses fesses…

-Hé bah prouve le moi en allant vérifier parce que moi j'en sais rien !

-Tu sais pas si t'as fermé ou pas ?

-Nan, je sais pas.

-Mais comment c'est possible que tu saches pas ! Si t'as fermé à clé tu devrais bien le savoir, non ?

-Un des grands mystères du cerveau.

-Ca m'arrive jamais !

-C'est une blague ? La dernière fois où t'as bouffé trois cornets de glace sous prétexte qu'à chaque fois que t'en mangeais un, t'oubliais que tu l'avais fais ?

-Comment t'as pu croire à une connerie pareille ?

-J'me disais aussi.

-Par contre toi t'oublies pas mal de trucs !

-Comment ça ?

-Bah la fois où tu m'as fait l'amour quatre fois de suite parce que t'avais oublié qu'on l'avait déjà fait six fois depuis le matin !

- Heu…Ha oui… C'était pas vraiment un oubli en fait…

-Hein ?

-Nan rien.

-Ou alors la fois où t'es rentré dans la salle de bains pendant que je prenais ma douche et où tu m'as dis que t'avais oublié que j'étais dedans !

-Ha heu…

-Ou encore la fois où tu t'es dépoilé juste devant moi parce que t'avais oublié quel boxer tu portais !

-J'passe vraiment pour un taré, là…

-Enfin, y'en a encore pleins d'autres !

-Ouais arrête-toi là, ça ira…

-...

-...

-Han ! Tu te souviens la fois où on était chez tes parents et on voulait faire une blague à ta mère alors on est allé sur son lit et on a fait semblant de coucher ensemble, et elle est rentrée et on a dis qu'on s'était gourés de chambre ! Hahahaha !

-Haha mais il est où le rapport là ?

-Nulle-part ! J'm'en suis soudainement souvenu, c'est tout !

-C'est vrai que c'était pas mal ! Surtout la tête qu'elle a tirée ! Et tu te rappelle la fois où on l'avait fais dans une cabine téléphonique ?

-Ha ouiiiii ! On pensait que les gens voyaient rien de l'autre côté !

-C'était trop drôle !

-Tu parles ! T'avais grave la honte ! T'as hurlé tellement fort quand tu t'en rendu compte que tu pouvais plus parler pendant 3 jours après !

-Hahahaha ! Tu m'as fais faire de ces trucs !

-C'était ton idée de le faire là-dedans !

-Hahahaha !

-Et la fois où on l'a fait dans la salle de contrôle !

-On avait oublié d'éteindre les caméras !

-On a fait un show gratuit à Watari !

-Hahaha !

-Hahaha !

-...

-...

-...

-J'ai faim.

-Bah vas chercher un truc à manger.

-Mais y'a plus rien, Watari doit aller faire les courses demain.

-C'est bizarre, d'habitude il veille bien à ce que son cher petit L ai tout ce qu'il faut dans les temps! Il devient vieux, 'faut croire !

-Hé oh.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai.

-Il sera jamais vieux Watari.

-Tu le prends pour le Père Noël ou quoi ?

-Il ne devient pas vieux, il va très bien, et demain il ira m'acheter à manger !

-Okay, okay.

-...

-...

-T'as déjà cru au Père Noël ?

-J'y ai cru quelques temps, jusqu'au jour où j'ai surpris mon père qui posait les cadeaux sous le sapin en pleine nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait, sauf moi bien-sûr, parce que j'attendais avec hâte le Père Noël.

-Ha ouais, la déception…

-Ouais. Je lui avais même préparé des cookies.

-Wah…

-Et toi ?

-Nan les cookies j'les gardais pour moi.

-J'veux dire t'as déjà cru au Père Noël ?

-Nan.

-...Ca m'étonne de toi.

-Quoi tu pense que j'suis un illuminé qui vit dans son monde et qui croit aux Père Noël, aux elfes, aux lutins et tout c'qui va avec ?

-Bah…

-...

-...Oui.

-Han ! Je boude.

-Quel gosse !

-Je sais que j'ai un comportement enfantin.

-Et tu en es fier ?

-Ouais !

-T'as bien raison.

-...

-...

-C'était quoi la discussion à la base ?

-Je sais pas.

-Bon bah bonne nuit, Light.

-Toi aussi. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi.

-Rêve de moi de préférence.

-Dans ce cas ça serait plutôt des cauchemars.

-Saloperie.

-Toi-même.

-...

-...

-Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

-Merci, moi aussi.

-...

-...

-...

-Light, t'as fermé la porte à clé ?

-J'sais pas, vas voir.

-Tu sais pas si t'as fermé la porte ou pas ?

-Nan.

-Comment c'est possible !

-Un des grands mystères du cerveau… »


	32. Calvaire

« Naaaaan !

-Calme-toi.

-Nan, pitié, Light ! Je vais mourir si tu continue !

-Ryûzaki…

-Je t'en supplie ! C'est horrible ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Reste un peu tranquille, nom de Dieu…

-Non ! Arrête !

-Reste tranquille, j'ai dis, et ouvre tes yeux, je vais viser à côté sinon !

-Nan !

-Ouvre les yeux !

-GRAAAAAAAAAH !

-...

-...

-...Hé.

-...J'suis toujours en vie ?

-Bon sang, Ryûzaki, quel cirque juste pour quelques goûtes de sérum dans les yeux !

-J'ai horreur de ça ! »


	33. Repas étrange

« Munch, crunch, scrunch…

-...

-Mrunch, srunch, scruch…

-L.

-Fmopfouif?

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Bfah chfoui pourfchquoi ?

-Bah je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu es entrain de manger le paquet d'emballage des biscuits.

-...chzut. »


	34. Pizza

« Allô ? J'voudrais une pizza s'il vous plait. Heu… Light ?

-Hm ?

-Quoi comme pizza ?

-Oh j'm'en fous… Prends ce que tu veux.

-Une pizza sucrée, vous avez ?

-Une pizza sucrée…... ?

-Nan ? Heu… Vous pouvez rajouter des sucres dessus alors ?

-...

-Bah livrez des sucrettes avec alors !

-Donne-moi ce téléphone.

-Attends il a dis que c'était possible ! »


	35. Horreur

« HARGH !

-Light ?

-CATASTROPHE ! MASSACRE ! DAMNATION !

-Light ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'EST HORRIBLE ! C'EST UNE CALAMITE !

-Mais quoi ?

-L'HUMANITE EST CONDAMNEE !

-Hein ?

-J'AI PLUS DE CHIPS ! »


	36. Première fois

« Hé, L.

-Ouais ?

-C'est quand la première fois où tu as eu tellement honte que t'aurais voulu te cacher aux yeux de tous ?

-Bah… A quel âge ? Parce que si je cherche dans mes 5 dernières années, euh…

-Oui, je sais, on s'est souvent tapé la honte.

-Ouais.

-Quand t'étais petit.

-...Hmm…

-...

-Hmmmmm…

-Me dis pas que t'as jamais eu honte.

-Bah… Nan.

-Hein ? Tu t'es jamais gamellé devant des tas de gens ?

-Heu… Nan…

-...T'as jamais vomi en cours ?

-Nan.

-Tu t'es jamais pissé dessus à l'école ?

-Bien-sûr que non ! Quelle idée !

-...

-Me dis pas qu'toi ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

-Si, les trois en même temps en plus.

-Waouh.

-J'crois que ça a été un des pires jours de toute ma vie.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-T'as vraiment jamais eu autant honte ?

-...Bah… Une fois, j'ai voulu faire une bulle énorme, alors j'ai pris une dizaine de chewing-gum environ, je les ai mastiqués pendant à peu près 6 minutes, puis j'ai commencé à faire la bulle. Les autres gosses de la Wammy's ont commencés à se regrouper autour de moi quand sa taille dépassait celle de ma tête, cheveux compris.

-Balèze ! Mais où t'as eu honte là-dedans ?

-J'y viens. Donc la bulle a commencé à devenir immense, puis d'un coup…

-...

-Boum. J'avais le visage recouvert de chewing-gum, et quelques uns des gosses plantés devant moi, aussi. La plupart se sont retrouvés la boulle à zéro.

-Hahaha !

-Moi j'ai pu sauver mes cheveux mais j'ai quand même passé trois jours à enlever cette espèce de merde collante. Depuis, j'ai banni les chewing-gums de mon alimentation.

-Haha trop bien !

-Merci, mais en attendant, on s'est bien moqué de moi pendant quelques temps suite à ça.

- C'était quand la première fois que tu t'es fais persécuter à l'école ?

-Jamais. Les autres avaient trop peur de moi pour oser me bizuter. Et toi ?

-Ma première année au collège… C'était atroce, j'me faisais martyriser par les dernières années !

-Genre ?

-Genre ils retiraient toutes les affaires de mon casier, ou ils nouaient les lacets de mes chaussures ensembles, ou ils s'arrangeaient pour piquer mes vêtements quand j'étais sous la douche après le sport… Ca fait que je me retrouvais souvent à poil à chercher mes fringues partout…

-Han la poisse.

-Parle-moi de ta première mauvaise note, tiens !

-Mauvaise comment ?

-Mauvaise au point de te déprimer grave.

-Jamais eu.

-Hein ?

-J'ai jamais eu de mauvaises notes mauvaises au point de me déprimer grave.

-Alors en dessous de 10 ?

-Nan.

-De 15 ?

-Nan.

-De 18 ?

-Nan.

-De 19 !

-Nan.

-DE 20 !

-Un jour j'ai eu un 19.5, j'étais dégoûté.

-...

-Et toi ?

-...Moi j'ai déjà eu un 18…

-Oh le nul.

-Ta gueule !

-Bon et la première fois que t'as eu peur ? Mais quand j'dis peur c'est vraiment la grosse flippe quoi.

-Le jour de notre rencontre.

-SALOPARD !

-Pardon ?

-Je fais pas si peur que ça !

-Tu te descends tout seul, mon vieux. Je parlais pas de ton physique, mais de la trouille que j'ai eue quand tu m'as annoncé que t'étais L.

-Mais ! Tricheur, fallait le dire !

-Haha.

-Bon alors la première fois que t'as chialé devant un film ?

-Jamais.

-Hein ? Même devant les reportages d'animaux ?

-Nan.

-Sans-cœur.

-C'est des trucs montés de toute pièce pour émouvoir les pauvres cons qui y regarde.

-Pas vrai !

-Si.

-...

-...

-...La première fois que t'as fais l'amour ?

-Avec toi.

-... PAS POSSIBLE T'ETAIS PUCEAU ?

-Ouais.

-...Je te crois pas.

-Je te jure que j'étais puceau.

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

-...Bah…

-...

-Et toi ?

-Pareil…

-Okay.

-...Toi, bien-sûr, t'as rien à redire, parce que j'étais tellement un gros nul que ça te paraissait évident que j'étais puceau, hein !

-J'ai rien dis de tel.

-Tu l'as pensé !

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Je sais quand même encore ce que je pense.

-Oula, j'ai des doutes. »


	37. Imagination2

« Je me demande comment ça serait si Light était plus gentil…

_*_Rêve :

_-__Bonjour, mon chéri, t'as passé une bonne journée ?_

_-Heu ouais, ouais…_

_-__Tiens au fait, j'ai abandonné le Death Note !_

_-Heu ha bon ?_

_-__Oui, et puis je t'ai préparé un immense repas pour ce soir. Tout en sucre !_

_-OUAIIIIIIIIS !_

Réalité :

–_S'lut, L…_

_-Salut, Light. _

_-...__t'passé 'bonne nuit ?_

_-Oui et toi ?_

_Ouais… Y'a quoi à bouffer pour c'midi ?_

_-C'est le soir._

_-__Ha alors y'a quoi à bouffer pour c'soir ?_

_-Rien._

_-__Pfff 'fait chier…__Bon bah j'commande une pizza.__*_

-...Haem.

_*_Rêve :

_-Aïe !_

_-__Oh mon ange tu t'es coupé ! Viens que je te suce._

_-…_

_-__Le doigt. Que je te suce le doigt._

Réalité :

–_Aïe !_

_-__Halala, Ryûzaki, t'as foutu quoi encore ?_

_-J'me suis coupé..._

_-__Quel déb… Bah allez viens là, j'vais te soigner.__*_

-...Je préfère la réalité sur le coup, là…

_*_Rêve_ :_

_-__J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, tu veux bien ?_

_-Nan._

_-__Bon okay…_

Réalité_ :_

_-__ALLEZ ON BAIIIISE YAHAHA !_

_-GRAAAAAAAH LACHE-MOI !*_

-...Bouais bof… Light est chiant mais gentil il doit l'être encore plus...

-Kyahahahahahahaha ! Huhuhuhiihihihiiii !

-Tiens, ça c'est lui qui joue avec son Death Note.

-Huhuhuhuhihi ! Muhahaha !

-Light.

-Attends, j'suis occupé à éradiquer les parasites de cette saloperie de planète terre !

-...Light.

-Je suis occupé je t'ai dis.

-Surtout change jamais, hein.

-...Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Rien, j'ai juste eu des visions quelques peu perturbantes.

-Oh. »


	38. Malentendu

« Light, j'peux te demander un truc ?

-Putain !

-Pardon, je te dérange ?

-Tu fais CHIER !

-Hein ? J'ai fais quoi ?

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Mais j't'emmerde !

-CONNARD !

-SALOPARD !

-CREVE !

-SI C'EST CA J'TE QUITTE !

-C'EST CA VA RECUPERER TA SALOPERIE DE BALLON ET DEGAGE ! J'VAIS CAUSER DEUX MOTS SUR TON EDUCATION A TES PARENTS MOI ! CIAO !

-...Hein ?

-Putain il fait chier ce… Pardon, j'étais au téléphone avec le sale gosse des voisins qu'a encore balancé sa merde de ballon dans le jardin. Tu disais ?

-...Rien. Je disais rien. »


	39. Monologue

« C'est bientôt ton anniversaire…

-Hm.

-Tu aimerais faire quelque chose de spécial ?

-Nan. Juste aller à la Wammy's House.

-Okay.

-J'aime bien aller là-bas. Ils sont sympa les gosses.

-Heu si on veut ouais…

-J'aime bien Mello surtout. Et Matt.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien Matt. Il est gentil. Il me laisse jouer avec sa DS.

-J'apprécie Near aussi. Ca serait bien que lui et Mello se rapproche un peu au lieu de toujours se disputer.

-Par contre je peux pas blairer Mello.

-Enfin c'est surtout du côté de Mello. Near, lui, il en a rien à faire.

-Je sais que tu vas encore dire que je suis trop jaloux mais j'y peux rien.

-Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'ils arrêtent.

-Ils t'aiment tous comme des dingues là-bas comment je pourrais ne pas être jaloux ?

-Je vais les réunirent tous les trois dans une pièce pendant un jour entier.

-Surtout ce blond, là…

-Enfin c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, remarque.

-Et puis même Near… Il cache bien son jeu, celui-ci, mais c'est un vrai prédateur ! Je suis sûr qu'il est même pire que Mello !

-Ils risquent de s'entretuer.

-Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'éloigner de toi…

-Non, peut-être que s'il y a Matt…

-Un jour il va montrer sa vraie personnalité !

-Il faudrait que j'essaie.

-Il faut que je me prépare… »


	40. Prénom

« …Eru.

-Hein ?

-Si on prononce ton nom à la japonaise, ça fait Eru.

-Ca se dit Elu, tête de nœud.

-C'est pareil.

-Ca se dit pareil mais ça s'écrit pas pareil, alors c'est pas pareil.

-Tu préfère que je dise « L » ou « Eru » ?

-Qu'est ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

-Bah comme j'ai pas le droit de savoir ton nom, je trouve qu'en disant Eru, ça fait un peu plus… Heu…

-Un peu plus prénom.

-Ouais.

-Bah nan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu veux m'appeler avec un prénom qui fait prénom appelle moi Ryûzaki puis voilà.

-Mais c'est pas ton vrai prénom !

-Et alors ?

-Pffff !

-...

-Sinon je t'appelle R, puisque c'est la même prononciation, en Japonais.

-C'est nul R !

-Alors dis-moi comment tu t'appelles !

-Nan !

-Mais juste ton prénom, merde !

-Nan !

-Mais t'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Nan.

-Rah tu me saoules, bon sang !

-Tu veux que je t'appelle « Raito » puisque c'est la prononciation de « Light » en Japonais ?

-Nan.

-Alors fais pas chier et appelle moi L.

-Je connaitrai ton nom un jour !

-Mais oui, mais oui…

-...

-...

-...Lulu...

-Hein ?

-LULU !

-Ca va ?

-MAIS OUI C'EST GÉNIAL !

-On n'a pas la même définition de génial je crois.

-J'ai trouvé le nom parfait pour toi... Huhuhu... Lulu...

-Je me casse.

-Lulu... Lulu...

-Bonne psychose, Light, à plus tard.

-Attend, Lulu !

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te brise la tête.

-T'as qu'à me dire ton nom.

-NON !

-Lulu!

-RAAAH ! »


	41. Film triste

« Bouhouhouhou ! Snif !

-Calme-toi, L…

-Mais ! Light ! C'est trop triste !

-C'est pas une raison pour pleurer autant…

-Ouuiiiiiin !

-Viens me faire un câlin, allez.

-Bouhouhou ! Snif ! Sneurf !

-Bon, c'est noté, plus jamais on regarde ce film…

-Le pauvre petit… !

-C'est la vie…

-Il avait rien demandé !

-Comme personne…

-Mais quelle fin cruelle ! Aucune pitié !

-C'est vrai que c'était violent quand même, pour les âmes sensibles…

-Le pauvre petit bout de chou qui s'est fait écrabouillé par le train !

-Et oui… C'est ce qui arrive quand les mioches font mumuse à la gare…

-Snif ! Snif !

-...Ils font tomber leurs bonbons sur la voie ferrée, et le train arrive…

-Snirf ! Bouhouhou...!

-Et plus de bonbons.

-QUEL GASPILLAGE ! »


	42. Soucis de poids

« L, je t'ai acheté un gâteau sur la route !

-LIGHT JE T'AIM… J'ai pas faim.

-Pas faim ?

-J'ai déjà trop mangé.

-...Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, on va se promener ?

-...Heu si tu veux…

*_Plus tard_*

-Pfff, j'en peux plus…

-T'es nul, Light.

-J'y peux rien si ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus marché autant !

-C'est ça.

-Puis t'as vu où tu m'as traîné aussi ? Normal que je sois crevé ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris pour avoir envie de partir en montagne d'un coup ?

-Rien, j'avais envie c'est tout.

-...Pffff… Bon… Je vais prendre des chips, je t'amène quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

-...Tu veux un verre d'eau au moins ?

-...Dis, c'est calorique l'eau ?

-Non.

-Alors j'veux bien que tu m'en amène.

*_Plus tard_*

-J'ai la dalle… Y'a quoi à manger pour ce soir ?

-Je sais pas.

-...T'as pas mangé de la journée, t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu mens.

-Je mens pas.

-Tu mens, tu fais que mentir de toute façon.

-Oui, tu as raison, je suis un gros menteur.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-...J'ai…

-Tu as ?

-...J'ai pris trois kilos…

-Hahahahahahaha ! T'es trop drôle, toi !

-Je suis sérieux, Light. Je pesais 50 kilos, et maintenant 53.

-Mais c'est rien, vu ta taille t'as de la marge.

-...Mais je veux pas prendre de poids, je veux rester à 50…

-Pourquoi ? Ca te ferait pas de mal de grossir un peux, tu sais.

-...Mais tu m'as dis que tu aimais mon corps comme ça…

-...Halalah… C'est pas pour 3 kilos…

-Mais si je remange je vais reprendre 1 kilos, et un autre, et encore un autre ! Je vais devenir un gros tas plein de graisse et de bourrelets ! Tu m'aimeras plus !

-N'importe quoi… Tu vas pas t'arrêter de manger non plus…

-C'est pas normal que je grossisse ! Je fais plus marcher ma tête, ça va pas du tout !

-Bah trouve-toi une enquête bien compliquée…

-Facile à dire !

-...Résous des sodokus niveau professionnel, des mots croisés, joue aux échecs, fais du sport… Ou lis des magasines people, tiens ! Tu vas tellement en rire que tu vas transpirer autant qu'en séance de sport intensive.

-Pfff…

-T'as qu'à retourner au bahut avec moi, tu feras marcher ton cerveau là-bas. Le niveau sera bidon pour toi, mais bon…

-...Ha ouais… Je vais faire ça… Ca m'occupera et je mangerai moins…

-Par contre si tu réfléchis et que tu mange plus là tu vas arriver à 40 kilos.

-Bon bah j'attends de redescendre à 48 kilos, et je remange !

-T'es grave…

-Je veux pas grossir.

-Pourtant tu serais mignon un peu rond…

-T'es malade ?

-J'aimerais trop que t'ai des poignées d'amours ! Ca serait adorable !

-Laisse-tomber, j'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir.

-Pffff…

-...Par contre toi…

-Okay, oublie. »


	43. Trop chaud

« Pfff, ça fait du bien de se doucher !

-Ha t'as fin…...

-Un problème ?

-LES VETEMENTS TU CONNAIS PAS ?

-Ha ?

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon cher Light, tu es à poil.

-Ha si, si, j'avais remarqué.

-Bah alors !

-Mais il fait trop chaud pour s'habiller.

-...

-Mais t'inquiète j'étais en chemin pour me mettre un caleçon !

-Content pour toi…

-Tu devrais faire pareil ! Tu crève pas de chaud avec ton jean et tout ?

-Non, je vais très bien.

-...Dit-il en transpirant comme une passoire.

-Je ne transpire pas !

-T'es tout rouge.

-NORMAL IL FAIT AU MOINS 40° DEGRES ICI !

-Donc t'as chaud.

-RAAAAH FOUS MOI LA PAIX !

*_le soir_*

-OKAY J'ABDIQUE IL FAIT TROP CHAUD !

-Hmmmm…

-LIGHT J'AI TROP CHAUD !

-Si tu la fermais et que tu me laissais dormir pour commencer…

-Comment tu fais pour dormir !

-Quand j'suis contre toi même un tsunami pourrait pas me bouger…

-Raaaaaah tu m'énerves ! Lâche-moi, je meurs de chaud ! C'est insupportable !

-T'as qu'à enlever ton pantalon… T'as déjà enlevé ton tee-shirt alors au point où t'en es…

-Hors de question !

-Mais dors nu au lieu de te faire chier…

-Non merci, je m'appelle pas Light le nudiste.

-Quand on fait l'amour tu te rhabille pas après !

-C'est totalement différent ! Je suis tellement crevé après que j'ai même pas le courage de bouger un doigt !

-Bon bah on baise et après tu pourras dormir.

-IL FAIT TROP CHAUD POUR CA !

-Raah tu saoules…

-...

-...

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

-J'enlève ton pantalon.

-Pas touche !

-Aïe !

-Enlève tes sales pattes !

-Je fais ça pour t'aider ! Je vais pas te dépoiler, promis !

-...Mais !

-...

-...Pffff… Comme tu veux…

-...

-...

-Voilà ! T'as moins chaud maintenant?

-...

-...

-...BONNE NUIT !

-Haha… »


	44. L'oncle de L

« Light, j'ai grande une nouvelle.

-Hm ?

-J'ai un oncle. Watari vient de me l'apprendre.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Mouef…

-Bah… T'es pas content de savoir que t'as de la famille ?

-Bouef… Il est à la maison de retraite. Tu viens l'voir avec moi ?

-Okay…

-Merci.

*_A la maison de retraite_*

-Comment il s'appelle, ton oncle ?

-Heu… Edward j'sais pas quoi.

-Bah tu vas aller loin avec ça, tiens…

-Ha, j'crois qu'c'est lui.

-Le déchet là-bas ?

-Ouais, il ressemble bien au vieux sur la photo.

-Bon, bah on y va ?

-Ouais.

-**…**

-Bonjour.

-**…**

-J'crois qu'il t'a pas entendu.

-'tain… BONJOUR.

-**Hah, salut. Z'êtes qui ?**

-Heu…

-Votre neveu.

-**C'vous mon n'veu ?**

-Non, lui.

-**Heiiiiiin ?**

-NON C'EST LUI VOTRE NEVEU !

-**Lui ? Ha, je croyais que c'était le fantôme de mon abruti fils qui revenait me hanter.**

-…

-C'est charmant.

-**Et c'est quoi, ton p'tit nom ?**

-Heu… Laissez-moi réfléchir, c'est…

-**Heiiiin ?**

-Il s'appelle Ryûga.

-Voilà c'est ça je m'appelle Ryûga.

-**Heiiiiin ?**

-JE M'APPELLE RYÛGA !

-**C'est quoi ce nom à coucher dehors ? C'est moche !**

-...

-...

-**Et t'as quel âge ?**

-J'ai vingt-cinq ans…

-**Mon fils est mort à 25 ans.**

-Ha.

-Trop rassurant lui…

-**Hein ?**

-Et heu… Vous avez déjà entendu parler de L ?

-**Quoi ?**

-L.

-**C'est quoi, ça ?**

-Ca, c'est un détective mondialement connu.

-**Connais pas. Encore un jeune bouffon qui se croit intelligent. Un petit prétentieux parmi tant d'autres. Sûrement un drogué aussi.**

-...

-Oula.

-...Pardon ?

-**Hein ?**

-REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ESPECE DE SALE VIEUX SENILE DE MERDE ? TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE BOUFFON PRETENTIEUX DROGUE ?

-_Veuillez restez silencieux s'il vous plait !_

-**Heiiiin ?** »


	45. Crêpes

« Ryûzaki ? T'es dans la cuisine ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce que tu…

-Light ?

-Heu…

-T'as eu une absence bizarre là.

-Heu non tu fais quoi ?

-C'est à cause du tablier que je porte hein ? Obsédé.

-TU FAIS QUOI ?

-Des crêpes.

-Des crêpes ?

-Oui, des crêpes. Tu sais ces trucs plats et ronds qu'on fait avec de la pâte.

-Raaaaah !

-Tu veux en goûter une ?

-…Je peux ?

-C'est bon, j'ai pas mis de poison dedans.

-Mais je sais ! Donne !

-…

-…

-…Alors ? Tu aime ?

-Elles sont bonnes !

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais. Bon, un peu trop sucrées à mon goût mais c'est supportable.

-T'es gentiiiiil !

-C'est ça.

-Je vais en faire pleins d'autres !

-D'accord.

*_Deux heures plus tard_*

-Ryûzaki ? T'as pas encore fini ?

-Si, si !

-…C'EST QUOI TOUT CA ?

-Bah c'est mes crêpes !

-MAIS Y'EN A COMBIEN ?

-Je sais pas, une petite centaine, tout juste.

-NAN MAIS T'ES DINGUE ?

-Pourquoi ?

-COMMENT ON VA FAIRE POUR LES MANGER TOUTES ? T'IMAGINE LE GASPILLAGE ?

-Bah t'as dis que tu les aimais ! T'en mange deux trois puis voilà !

-PUIS VOILA ? ET TOI TU VAS T'ENFILER LES 97 AUTRES ?

-Bah oui. »


	46. A découvert

« Ryûzaki ! On a un problème !

-On a été envahi par les chaussettes !

-Non.

-Alors j'en ai rien à foutre.

-C'est pire que ça !

-Comment ça pourrait être pire que ça ?

-On a plus d'argent !

-Hein ?

-On est à sec !

-Impossible. J'avais plein d'argent sur mon compte.

-T'arrêtes pas de faire des achats, Ryûzaki. Et ça fait pas mal de temps que tu bosse plus.

-J'y peux rien si on me propose que des enquêtes de premier niveau.

-Résoudre un meurtre grave compliqué à l'autre bout du monde c'est une enquête de premier niveau ?

-Tu sais, après l'affaire Kira, j'crois que plus aucune enquête ne m'intéressera autant.

-Merci mais peu importe ! Bosse !

-Et toi, pourquoi t'utilise pas tes sous un peu ?

-J'ai le bahut à payer, j'te rappelle. Et mes parents m'aident pas donc j'ai pas trop le choix.

-Ha, merde, c'est vrai.

-…

-…

-…

-Parfait, alors j'vais vendre mon c-

-HEIN !

-« Hein » quoi ?

-Tu compte vendre quoi là, taré !

-Mon canapé.

-…

-Taré toi-même.

-… »


	47. Conseiller conjugal

_**Conseiller conjugal**_

-…

-…

-…

-L.

-…

-L.

-QUOI !

-J'ai pensé à un truc.

-Rien à foutre.

-L.

-RIEN A FOUTRE JE T'AI DIS !

-'faut qu'on consulte.

-C'est ça, va te faire psychanalyser.

-Nan, nous deux.

-C'est ça, ouais.

-On passe notre temps à s'engueuler depuis deux semaines !

-Light, depuis qu'on se connaît on passe notre temps à s'engueuler.

-Oui, mais là ça devient grave !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tagué en rouge sang partout sur l'immeuble « Light est un gros bâtard » ?

-En partie, oui.

-Bah on a qu'à se séparer et puis voilà.

-Nan mais tu déconne, là ?

-Non je suis très sérieux.

-MAIS !

-Quoi ?

-…Je prends rendez-vous.

-Ca servira à rien.

-JE PRENDS RENDEZ-VOUS !

-Fais c'que tu veux…

*_Chez le psychologue_*

-_Bonjour, asseyez-vous._

-Bonjour.

-…

-_A ce que vous m'avez dis au téléphone, vous ne vous entendez plus ?_

-C'est-

-On s'est jamais entendu, laissez-tomber.

-Raaah, tu fais chier…

-_Vous avez bien eu des bons moments ?_

-Ou-

-Non.

-_Pourquoi vous-êtes vous disputés ?_

-Parce que-

-Light est un gros salopard profiteur manipulateur pervers.

-_Comment a démarré la dispute ?_

-J'ai-

-Cet abruti m'a encore trompé !

-JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPE ! IL FAUT TE LE DIRE COMMENT, MERDE ?

-T'ETAIS COUCHE SUR MISA !

-C'EST CETTE CONNE QUI M'A SAUTE DESSUS !

-_Vous l'avez trompé ?_

-BORDEL JE VIENS DE DIRE QUE NON !

-Pfffffffff !

-_Et niveau sexe ça va comment ?_

-C'est le néant.

-Une catastrophe.

-_C'est-à-dire ?_

-Il veut jamais.

-Il veut tout le temps.

-_Vous êtes vraiment en total désaccord ?_

-A ce qu'il parait je suis un gros obsédé.

-C'est pas qu'une rumeur.

-_Que voulez-vous dire par « obsédé » ?_

-Je sais pas, c'est lui qui le dis.

-Il est tout le temps entrain de me mater et il veut toujours des trucs bizarres au lit !

-_C'est normal, non ?_

-Ca m'énerve !

-_Ca vous gêne s'il regarde d'autres personnes ?_

-Evidemment.

-_Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

-J'en pense qu'il abuse. Le problème vient pas de moi, mais de lui ! C'est lui qu'a jamais envie de moi !

-N'importe quoi.

-C'est la vérité.

-Quand je veux, sois t'es occupé, sois t'es crevé, sois t'as pas envie, sois truc, sois machin…

-_C'est la vérité ?_

-Heu haem…

-Bouffon.

-La ferme !

-_Ca vous arrive de regarder Light ?_

-Comment ça ? Evidement que je le regarde.

-_Et même en le regardant vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il ressent ?_

-Raaaah, j'me casse d'ici !

-Nan, tu reste ! J'en ai marre qu'on s'engueule 24/24h !

-Pfffffff !

-_Alors ?_

-…Si.

-_Vous dites que vous ne vous entendez jamais sur rien. Des exemples ?_

-J'aime sortir, pas lui.

-J'aime le sucre, pas lui.

-_C'est tout ?_

-…

-…

-Il arrête pas de dire que je le trompe alors que c'est faux et ça me gonfle.

-Il fait la gueule à chaque fois que quelqu'un me regarde.

-_Vous êtes jaloux ?_

-Lui aussi !

-Tu te plains quand je le suis, tu te plains quand je le suis pas.

-Toi aussi !

-Tch.

-Il se confie jamais à moi !

-Je peux rien lui dire, monsieur est toujours occupé ! Et puis, les seules fois où j'ai essayé, tu t'es moqué de moi !

-C'est toi qui l'a mal interprété !

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Ouais, c'est ça !

-Puis toi non plus tu te confie pas à moi j'te signale ! En plus, il branle rien dans la maison. C'est moi qui ramène les sous.

-J'suis pas encore majeur, j'te rappelle.

-T'as besoin d'être majeur pour passer l'aspirateur ou faire le lit ?

-_Donc, Light, vous devez faire des efforts pour comprendre L, et pour l'aider dans la maison._

-Ouais bah, le comprendre, c'est facile à dire… Sa tête c'est un sac de nœud.

-Toi, c'est pas mieux.

-_Et vous, L, vous devez vous efforcer de montrer plus votre affection à Light, et d'être plus indulgent avec lui._

-Indulgent !

-_J'aimerais vous revoir d'ici un mois._

-Pour quoi ? Voir si on a survécu à la cohabitation ?

-Haaah… »


	48. Des enfants

« L.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux des enfants.

-Ha.

-…

-…

-Merci pour la super réaction.

-C'est pas comme si c'était moi qu'allais les porter, alors j'm'en fiche.

-Mais t'es d'accord ?

-Hm, laisse-moi m'en occuper. Dans quelques jours t'auras ta chose.

-Hein ! Mais comment tu vas faire ?

-J'ai mes relations.

-…HAHAHAHAHA ! Tes relations ?

-Tu les veux tes gosses, oui ou merde ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

*_Deux jours plus tard_*

-Ryuuzaki, viens ici.

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est tes enfants.

-Et ça ?

-C'est Near.

-Et ça !

-C'est Mello.

-ET CA ?

-C'est Matt.

-QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTENT ICI ?

-Bah t'as dis que tu voulais des enfants : en voilà. »


	49. Musée d'art

« Regarde, Ryuuga ! J'adore celui-là !

-…Mouaif… C'est de la peinture sur une toile quoi.

-Halalah, t'es pas un artiste toi, hein…

-Pas plus que toi.

-Moi je dessine bien au moins.

-Bien ? Si c'est juste ça, alors moi je peux être célèbre !

-Tu dessine comme un pied !

-Pwhahaha ! Et toi alors ?

-_S'il vous plait, restez silencieux !_

-Pardon, pardon… Tu fais chier, Light.

-Tu m'énerves.

-C'est quand qu'on retourne voir le psy, là ?

-Compte pas trop sur lui, les consultations sont bientôt finies.

-Pffff…

-…Regarde, c'est mignon ça.

-…Mignon… ? Y'a quoi de mignon là dedans ?

-Bah… J'sais pas j'trouve ça mignon.

-…Ouais… En même temps t'as des goûts tellement bizarres, y'a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu trouve mignon un graffiti noir et jaune fluo.

-T'es pas drôle ! Cherche un tableau que tu trouves joli !

-Ca va être dur.

-Allez ! Et je te l'achète !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau.

-Avoue que c'est pour que je me taise, hein ?

-Raaaaah cherche et c'est tout !

-Okay, okay !

*_Plus tard_*

-Light, Light, Light, Light, Light!

-_Taisez-vous !_

-Light, Light!

-Ferme-la un peu !

-Light j'ai trouvé un tableau trop, trop, trop, trop magnifique !

-Fais voir.

-Viens !

-…C'est ça, ton tableau trop, trop, trop, trop magnifique ?

-Oui, oui !

-…Un gros donut violet avec de la crème rose et bleue qui dégouline de partout et un petit drapeau multicolore planté dans tout ce sucre gluant.

-Je veux celui-là ! J'adore !

-…Bon, il coûte combien ce truc ?

-10 000 euros.

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

-_Restez silencieux ou sortez s'il vous plait !_

-Cette espèce de beignet répugnant coûte 10 000 balles ?

-C'est pas cher !

-POUR TOI C'EST PAS CHER MAIS POUR MOI SI !

-Je le veux ! Tu m'as dis que tu me le prendrais alors prends-le moi !

-Trouves-en un moins cher ou tu te le mets là où je pense ton tableau !

-_Sortez s'il vous plait !_

-Maiiiiiiis !»


	50. Camping

« GRAAAAAH !

-…

-YAAAAAH !

-…

-GYAAAAAH !

-…

-URGH !

-…

-NYAAAAARGH !

-TU VAS LA FERMER UN PEU, OUAIS ?

-MAAAAAAIS ! Y'A DES BETES DE PARTOUT ! ET J'AI MAL AU VENTRE ! ET J'AI PEUR ! ET J'VEUX RENTREEEEEER !

-TA… BOUCHE !

-Mais Light ! Laisse-moi venir à côté de toi !

-Tu l'es déjà.

-J'veux dormir dans ton sac de couchage !

-Heu j'veux bien dire que t'es pas gros, mais là…

-S'il te plait !

-Bon d'accord, viens…

_*Quelques minutes plus tard*_

-Ca va mieux, L ?

-Oui, mais…

-Mais ?

-J'ai un peu de mal à respirer, quand même…

-Bah j't'avais prévenu.

-Ouais. Dis, Light ?

-Oui ?

-T'entends pas un bruit bizarre ?

-Ca doit être ton cerveau.

-Light !

-Ca va, j'rigole. Y'a des insectes de partout, évidemment qu'il y a du bruit.

-Depuis quand les insectes ont des sabots ?

-Hein ?

-Bah écoute.

-…

-…

-Oula, j'vais aller voir.

-…

-…Ho putain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il… GYAAAAAAH ! Y'A UN TROUPEAU DE VACHE QUI NOUS FONCE DESSUS ! »


	51. Exposition

« Light, on va au musée ?

-Au musée ?

-S'il te plait !

-… Watari, vérifie que Beyond Birthday ne s'est pas échappé de l'asile. J'crois qu'il a tué L et qu'il vient de prendre sa place.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Tu deviens fou ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il y a une exposition de ''tableaux sucrés''…

-''Tableaux sucrés'' ?

-C'est ça qu'était marqué sur l'affiche…

-… Bon, d'accord. On y va.

-Woaaaiiiii !

_*Le lendemain* _

-J'ai lu le journal.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Light.

-…

-Je te JURE que c'est pas moi !

-…

-Mais crois-moi !

-Franchement qui d'autre que toi aurait pu voler le tableau ''Gâteau Light'', avec un gâteau rempli de crème dégoutante à -49% de matière grasse et ''Light '' écrit en gros avec des bonbons dessiné dessus ?

-Bah…

-Personne.

-Bah… »


	52. Rêve

_[« Bonjour, chéri._

_-Bonjour, mon amour._

_-As-tu bien dormi, mon ange ?_

_-On ne peut mieux, ma perle._

_*Dans la cuisine*_

_-Light, aurais-tu vu ma tasse ?_

_-Il me semble qu'elle a été oubliée dans la soirée d'hier sur la petite table basse de la salle à manger. _

_-Merci bien. Mais que fais-tu, bébé ?_

_-Je mesure, ma mie. Pour remplir mon bol de céréales il me faut verser du lait en proportion parfaitement égale au lait à suivre et pour cela il faut-_

_-Diantre, j'ai oublié comment fonctionne cette sacrée machine à faire le café. _

_-Viendrais-tu de me couper la parole ?_

_- Oh, acceptes-tu mes excuses ?_

_-Bien évidemment, mon- Oh, Seigneur, je viens d'insérer 1.0X1__0__–3 __ml de trop dans mon bol c'est une pure catastrophe, je me dois de tout entreprendre depuis le commencement, quel malheur._

_-Oh c'est pure tragédie.]_

-…'jour.

…Grmmmphf…

-…'bien dormi ?

-…Mmhpfpf…

*_Dans la cuisine_*

-Light, t'as vu ma tasse ?

-…Pfff, j'crois qu'j'l'ai vue dans l'salon… Débrouille-toi j'suis pas ta femme de ménage…

-…Super. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Tu fous quoi là ? T'as des démangeaisons ou c'est ta nouvelle danse de la joie ?

-J'arrive pas à ouvrir cette saloperie de paquet de céréales de me… Ah! au fait, y'a plus de lait, j'en aurai jamais assez pour mon déjeuner, 'faudra dire à Watari de-

-Putain de cafetière de mes deux qui veut jamais marcher correctement.

-Tu viens de me couper la parole ou j'rêve ?

-Tu rêve.

-Raaaah 'tain j'vais buter le mec qui a inventé les paquets de céréales ! Il pouvait pas faire juste la boite en carton, t'ouvre et c'est bon, au lieu de nous faire sueur sang et eau avec leur saloperie de papier plastique là ?

-Quel héro. Au fait, Light, ça fait combien 1.0X10–3 ?

-Hein ? T'es pas assez intelligent pour trouver ça tout seul ?

-J'te renvoie la question.

-Et pourquoi tu me demande un truc aussi débile de bon matin ?

-J'ai fais un rêve très étrange cette nuit.

-Il peut pas être plus étrange que toi.

-Tu serais surpris. »


	53. Malade

Merci à Kurogane43536 pour m'avoir donné l'idée.

* * *

-KOOFF KAHF KUF KEUF GRAFF !

-Laissez-moi partir d'ici.

-J'Y BEUX RIEN SI J'SUIS BALADE SALE INGRAT DE BERDE!

-Ca fait 1 mois que t'es malade, 1 mois que je te rabâche d'aller chez le médecin, 1 mois que tu refuse d'aller chez le médecin, 1 mois que-

-Ouais j'crois qu'j'ai bigé, Light.

-C'est plus possible, là.

-J'ai envie d'gerber.

-C'est la 34 fois que la semaine que tu vomi.

-Ha barce gue t'as combté en blus.

-Si d'ici demain c'est toujours pareil je te jure que tu vas y aller, chez le médecin, même si je dois t'y trainer de force.

-T'oserai bas.

-Tu veux parier ?

*_Le lendemain_*

-LACHE BOI LIIIIIGHT !

-T'as bientôt 50° de fièvre tu crois quand même pas que je vais encore attendre ?

-Tu crois bas gue t'es très légèrebent dans l'exagération, là ?

-TU VAS CHEZ LE MEDECIN !

-Crie baaaaaas, j'ai bal à la tête…

-Tu viens.

-…Bfffff...

*_Chez le médecin_*

-_Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

-C'est pas plutôt à vous de nous le dire ?

-Light, ferbe la.

-_Vous avez vertiges, nausées, fièvre, toux… C'est la grippe._

-Au lieu de faire votre sale intello vous feriez mieux de l'ausculter. 'Faut arrêter de vous prendre pour le Dr. House.

-B'ausculter ? Tu veux dire be triboter ? Hors de guestion.

-C'est pas te tripoter, abruti ! J'ai pas envie que tu suives son traitement et qu'au final ça soit toujours pareil ! J'vois pas comment t'aurais pu chopper la grippe en sortant jamais de chez toi !

-_Vous avez des maux de ventres ?_

-Be touchez bas vous.

-_Vous avez le teint jaune._

-Je vous emberde.

-_Vous vomissez beaucoup ?_

-Vous voulez gue je vous rabène un échantillon beut-être ?

-Tu veux pas être plus sympathique ?

-Dan.

-_Je vous avez mal si j'appuie ici ?_

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUH BUTAIN!

-_C'est une __colique hépatite__._

-Hein ?

-De guoi il vient de be traiter lui ?

-_Une crise de foie si vous préférez._

-Et depuis quand une crise de fois fait tousser et donne de la fièvre ?

-_Je pense qu'il a en plus une __nasopharyngite._

-Et une nasotruc ça donne 39 de fièvre peut-être ?

-_Il est très affaibli, ce n'est pas étonnant._

-Attendez gu'est c'gue j'ai ?

-T'as un gros rhume et une crise de foie.

-FOIE ?

-Hahaha… T'as enfin ta leçon sur les friandises haha…

-_Je vais vous prescrire un antispasmodique pour votre colique hépatique, un spray nasal et de l'homéopathie pour votre rhume. Je vous conseille de manger très léger jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement rétabli, ne mangez rien de gras, surtout pas de sucré, buvez beaucoup, reposez-vous et tout ira bien._

-…

-Hihihihihihihi…Qu'est ce que j'vous dois, hihihi ?

-5 782,51864* yens.

-Tenez, hihihihi…

-…Excusez-boi je suis bas certain d'avoir très, très BIEN combris là au fait.

-Hihihihi…

-_Quoi donc ?_

-Vous avez barlez de sucre, gu'est ce gue vous vouliez dire EXACTEBENT ?

-Du sucre ? Et bien de ne pas en consommer, c'est une évidence pour une crise de foie.

-…Si j'en bange ça fait guoi ?

-_Ca va empirer. Bon. Ca va surement prendre un peu de temps à disparaitre complètement. Au revoir, bon rétablissement._

-Au revoir, merci.

-... ... ... ... ...

*_Chez eux_*

-DAN BAIS IL SE FOUT DE BA GUEULE ? BAS DE SUCRE C'EST UDE BLAGUE ?

-Et non mon cher.

-TU SAVAIS GUE C'ETAIT SA CRISE DE BACHIN TRUC HEIN ? T'AS FAIS EXBRES DE B'ABEDER CHEZ LUI BOUR GU'IL BE LE DISE HEIN ?

-J'comprends pas tout avec ton nez bouché.

-…

-Tu me l'écris ? C'est gentil. : « Espèce de sale crevard infidèle » … Dans la version dite ça me semblait plus long.

-JE TE HAIS !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

*_50 euros_


	54. Le jeu de l'Histoire sans fin

-« Il était une fois… »

-« J'ai faim. »

-« …un petit garçon qui… »

-« Je m'enfilerais bien une grosse barquette de fraise avec de… »

-« …ne trouvait plus… »

-« …la chantilly et un énorme bonbon… »

-« …son chien… »

-« …jaune fluo et arc-en-ciel à points violets et cyan. »

-« …Martin. »

-« Je suis pas sûr que ça existe mais… »

-« Alors le petit garçon… »

-« …on s'en fout. »

-« …était très triste… »

-« Light, t'écris quoi ? »

-« …et décida donc de… »

-« J'ai une blague : Tu sais ce que deux aveugles… »

-« …partir à sa cherche dans la forêt avec… »

-« …se disent quand ils se rencontrent dans la rue ? »

-« …sa grande sœur et… »

-« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! »

-« …sa mère. »

-…

-…

-Ryûzaki, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies vraiment compris le principe de ce jeu.

-Ha tu crois ?


	55. Light prend du poids

« Je me demande si je pourrais… ? Non, non. Mais peut-être que comme ça, je… ? Non, non. Et si j'essayais de… ? Non, non. A moins que… ! Non, non. Ah… ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à… !

- Light, monte sur cette fichue balance, on va pas y passer la journée.

- Mais… !

- T'avais qu'à manger moins de chips. »


	56. Les joies de la campagne

« Aah, la campagne… C'est génial de passer ses vacances ici ! Tu trouves pas, L ?

- … Bah…

- L'air pur…

- Le purin.

- Les arbres…

- Les coupures de courant.

- Les fleurs…

- Les orties.

- La forêt…

- La chasse.

- Les chemins interminables de promenades, la beauté et la variété du paysage…

- Les serpents venimeux dans chaque recoin, les moucherons et les fourmis rouges.

- … T'es vraiment un rabat-joie.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? »


	57. Coups de téléphone indésirables 1

_Dring, Dring_

-Allô ?

-Voulez-vous entendre parler de notre nouvelle promotion sur les chaussettes faiplufroi ? Je peux vo-

-J'suis pas intéressé, au revoir.

*Raccroche*

_Dring, Dring_

-Allô ?

-Hhhhh…HhHHH…GyAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

-D'accord.

*Raccroche*

_Dring, Dring_

-Allô ?

-Ic…J'a…Nous som…Ve…Pl…Gra…Pu…

*Raccroche*

_Dring, Dring_

-Allô ?

-WESH MEC !

*Raccroche*

_Dring, Dring_

-Allô ?

-AU SECOURS ! L ! AU SECOURS ! Je suis dans le merde jusqu'au cou, par pitié, il faut que tu viennes m'aider ! Pitié, pitié, PIT-

*Raccroche*


	58. Trahison

-Bon, Ryuuga, la dernière fois qu'on est venu au restaurant, ça s'est très mal fini.

-T'as pété la tête au serveur.

-Cette fois-ci, aucun scandale, c'est clair ?

-C'était pas ma faute, pour une fois.

-C'est clair ?

-C'est quand même la sixième fois qu'on change de resto.

-C'EST CLAIR ?

-Oui, oui.

-Donc, tu commandes quelque chose de normal, okay ?

-Je peux pas me forcer à manger un truc qui va me rendre malade.

-Ryuuga, j'ai dis de commander, pas de manger.

-Mais j'vais mourir de faim.

-Je commanderai plus de desserts que d'habitude et tu pourras tous les manger.

-Mais si je dois me contenter d'une quantité « normale », je vais mourir aussi.

-On ira acheter une glace.

-Ca suffira pas !

-Et ben on passera dans un magasin et t'achèteras la bouffe que tu veux, okay ?

-Ca maaaarche !

-Pffffff… Bon sang, pourquoi j'me retrouve à-

-Vous voulez commander ?

-Oui.

-Heu, ouais. Je voudrais, heu…

-Moi je prends des tempura.

-Bien, et vous ?

-Heu… Moi je prends, heu… Je prends…

-Il va prendre des frites avec une salade.

-Bien.

-Désolé, Light…

-C'est bon.

-J'y comprends rien à ces menus !

-Tu pouvais simplement prendre un truc au pif puisque tu le mangeras pas de toute façon.

-Bah ouais mais nan…

-…

-…C'est sympa ici.

-Essayons de nous faire aimer des gens qui y travaillent…

-Pourquoi tu veux tant te faire aimer des gens, Light ?

-J'veux pas devenir un rebut d'la société comme toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ryuuga…

-Pourquoi ?

-Toi t'as des thunes et un logement, moi j'ai que dalle, et si on se quitte j'aimerais bien pouvoir retomber sur mes pieds, tu vois, et sans relations c'est mort.

-…

-Ryuuga ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Hein ?

-TU VEUX UNE BAFFE DANS TA TRONCHE ?

-Ryuuga !

-Retire ce que t'as dis ou je crie encore plus fort !

-Okay, okay, je retire ! Pourquoi tu le prends mal ?

-T'es entrain de m'dire que tu vas m'quitter et que du coup il faut que tu te fasses des potes pour pas finir dans la mouise parce que j'suis tellement un sale radin de merde que je te donnerai même pas un quart de toute ma putain de fortune.

-C'que t'es vulgaire.

-J'ai raison.

-T'as tort.

-J'ai raison !

-Je prévois au cas où, c'est tout.

-Saloperie de Kira de mes deux.

-…

-…

-Je t'ai menti.

-Hein ?

-…C'est pas vrai que je veux me faire de relations.

-Hein ?

-'tain mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? C'est faux ! F.A.U.X !

-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai pigé ! Mais pourquoi t'as dis ça alors ? Tu voulais me faire criser ou quoi ?

-…C'était une idée du conseiller conjugal de venir ici…

-Lui ? Mais on l'a pas encore revu.

-Il m'a téléphoné.

-Ha. Et alors ? Il t'a demandé de me dire que t'allais me quitter ?

-Nan, il m'a demandé de trouver un moyen pour que je puisse être sûr que tu m'aimais.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-…Pour ça…

-Hein ?

-_Liiiiiiight ! Mon chééérrrrriiiiii !_

-...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Ryuuga j'avais vraiment pas l'intention de lui dire de venir c'est le psy qu'a dit qu'il fallait que l'on règle nos problèmes avec- !

-TA MÈRE ?

-Pardon, pardon, pardon !


	59. Fuite amoureuse

-On est bien ici, hein, Light ?

-Ouais. On a la paix.

-Ah, le silence…

-La solitude…

-…

_Dring Dring_

-PUTAIN T'AS GARDE TON PORTABLE ?

-BORDEL !

-Bon sang, Light ! Je t'avais dis de le jeter !

-Dans la course j'ai oublié !

-On est fichus, maintenant ! On est fichus !

-J'ai qu'à pas répondre !

-Mais si tu fais ça on est définitivement morts ! Après s'être enfui comme ça, on est FINIS ! Tu m'entends ? FINIS !

-Merde ! Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Répondre !

-Quoi ?

-On n'a plus le choix, Light ! Il faut assumer les conséquences de nos actes. Allez ! On se battra ensemble !

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais !

-…Okay ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

-Ouais !

-Ouais ! … Allô, maman, ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?


	60. Je t'aime

-Je t'aime, L.

-…

-…

-Et ?

-Okay super merci.

-Bah tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse quoi ? Que j'te saute au cou ?

-Non mais que tu me dises « moi aussi » ou au moins que tu me fasses un sourire.

-Bah le voilà ton sourire.

-…Un peu forcé ton truc.

-Oui bah on peut pas tout avoir.

-…Tu me dis jamais je t'aime.

-Holala pauvre petit Light chéri.

-Tu me le dis une fois sur dix et juste quand on baise !

-Et toi tu me le dis dix-neuf fois sur dix comme ça tu compenses les fois où je le dis pas.

-Je me sens seul !

-Pauvre petit Light chéri.

-Si je te le disais jamais j'aimerai bien voir ta réaction !

-Je saurai que c'est pour me tester.

-Pfff !

-…

-…

-C'est vrai que tu te sens seul ?

-Oui.

-…

-…

-On fait l'amour ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me le dire pendant comme ça j'arrêterai de te faire chier ?

-…

-Non, j'ai pas envie.

-Alors ce soir ?

-Ce soir j'aurai pas envie non plus.

-…

-…

-Tu fais la gueule ?

-NON !

-Ah bon on dirait.

-…

-Parce que d'habitude tu veux toujours. Sauf quand t'es vraiment fatigué ou malade.

-Je suis fatigué !

-C'est pas vrai, quand t'es fatigué tu engages pas des conversations comme ça. Tu parles par monosyllabe ou alors tu vas te coucher.

-Raah tu m'énerves je sors !

-A tout à l'heure.

-C'est ça ciao !

*_Plus tard_*

-…J'suis rentré.

-T'es calmé ?

-Oui.

-…

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'regarde la télé.

-J'peux m'assoir ?

-Depuis quand tu demandes ?

-…

-…

-…

-Light.

-Quoi ?

-…J…

-Hein ?

-Je… Je t…

-Tu quoi ?

-Je t…

-…

-Je t'attendais.

-Ah.

-…

*_Plus tard_*

-C'est vraiment de la merde ces jeux télévisés.

-Ouais.

-Pfff on a pas un film à se mettre ?

-Nan.

-Putain…

-Light, je…

-Hm ?

-…LIGHT JE T…

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-JE T'A…

-…Tu m'a ?

-PUTAIN CA MEMMERDE !

-Je t'emmerde ?

-Non pas toi ! J'ai faim je reviens !

-Heu okay.

*_Plus tard_*

-Bon appétit.

-Hm.

-…

-Light je…

-Oui ?

-…Je veux le sucre.

-Il est à côté de toi.

-Ha heu merde merci.

-…

-…

-…

- Light je t'ai… Je t'aiiiii… Jeeeeeeee t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin peut-être ?

-RAAAH PUTAIN J'VAIS ME COUCHER !

-Bonne nuit.

*_Le lendemain_*

-B'jour.

-'jour.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ouairf, ouairf…

-Ca va ? T'es bizarre depuis hier, L. Enfin, depuis hier c'est un euphémisme, mais bon...

-Ouairf, ouairf...

-Bon... Bah... J'vais me doucher.

-Light, attend.

-Quoi?

-...Tiens. J'ai passé la nuit et la matinée à travailler sur ce mot, alors j'aimerais que tu le lises.

-Hm? C'est pour ce petit bout de papier que tu t'es levé aux aurores?

-LIS-LE !

-Okay, okay.

-...

-...

-...

-Ça veut dire quoi "J'tmm" ?

-...Crève.


	61. Arnaque téléphonique

_Dring, Dring_

-Allô?

-_Désirez-vous participez gratuitement à un sondage gratuit ?_

-…Heu…

-_Désirez-vous participez gratuitement à un sondage gratuit ?_

-Bon bah heu oui…

-_Désirez-vous participez gratuitement à un sondage gratuit ?_

-Oui !

-_Désirez-vous participez gratuitement à un sondage gratuit ?_

-OUI !

-_Désirez-vous participez gratuitement à un sondage gratuit ?_

-JE T'AI DIS OUI PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE BOITE VOCALE DE MERDE !

-_Si cela vous intéresse, veuillez presser les touches quatre, quatre, quatre, douze-cent-quarantedouzedixhuitneuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, quatorze, zéro, étoile, étoile, étoile, zéro, h._

-Hein ?

-_Si cela vous intéresse, veuillez presser les touches quatre, quatre, quatre, douze-cent-quarantedouzedixhuitneuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, quatorze, zéro, étoile, étoile, étoile, zéro, h._

-Nan mais c'est quoi cette blague ?

-_Désirez-vous participez gratuitement à un sondage gratuit ?_

-…

- _Si cela vous intéresse, veuillez presser les touches quatre, quatre, quatre, douze cent-dixhuitneuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, quatorze, zéro, étoile, étoile, étoile, zéro, h._

-Bon… On va presser ses touches, là… Alors… quatre, quatre, quatre, douze-cent- dix… comment on tape ça ? Light ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais comment on tape douze-cent-quarantedouzedixhuitneuf sur un portable ?

-Hein ? Tu te fous d'ma gueule c'est ça ?

-C'est le téléphone qui me demande.

-Tape les un par un puis voilà.

-Bon… quarante, douze, huit, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, quatorze, zéro, étoile, étoile, étoile, zéro, h. Bon, alors… Qu'est c'que tu va me répondre, boite vocale ?

-_Bonjour._

-Bonjour.

-_Désirez-vous participez gratuitement à un sondage gratuit pour un don gratuit de 10 000 euros ?_

-Hein ?

-_Merci infiniment ! Mais avant de nous envoyer votre généreux don désintéressé, nous aimerions que vous répondiez à quelques questions !_

-C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? JE DONNE RIEN, MOI ! LIGHT ! LE BOUTON POUR RACCORHCER FONCTIONNE PLUS ! RAAAH ! LIGHT ! A L'AIDE !

-_Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_

-LIGHT !

-Démerde-toi !

-ELLE VA ME RUINER !

-La punition à ton avarice.

-MAIS !

-_Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_

-Light !

-T'à qu'à aller dans son sens... C'est qu'une pouffiasse pré-enregistrée qui parle, tu risques rien.

-_Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_

-Heu t'es sûr ?

-Ouais, ouais...

-…Bon. Bah je vais allez dans son sens alors, si c'est ça qu'elle veut, et puis merde !

-_Quelle est votre couleur préféré ?_

-Le gris !

-_Où habitez-vous ?_

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

-_Soutenez-vous Nintendo Wii ?_

-Oui.

-_Playstation 3 ?_

-Oui.

-_Xbox 360 ?_

-Nan.

-_Désirez-vous faire exploser votre école ?_

-J'vais pas à l'école.

-_Désirez-vous assassinez vos professeurs ?_

-J'vais pas à l'école, j't'ai dis.

-_Math ?_

-Hein ?

-_Anglais ?_

-J'vais péter un câble.

-_Un professeur de technologie ?_

-Nan !

-_Vivez-vous seul ?_

-Nan.

-_Quel genre musical aimez-vous ?_

-Le thème d'Haribo et les musiques de pubs pour bonbons.

-_Aimez-vous Star Wars ?_

-C'est qui ?

-_Star Treck ?_

-C'est quoi ?

-_La valse musette ?_

-Elle se moque de moi.

-_Un dernier mot ?_

-Heu-

-_Merci pour vos réponses. Les 10 000 euros seront débités prochainement sur votre compte bancaire lorsque nous aurons fini de vous identifier à distance et de cracker le système de la banque pour vous trouver. Salut._

-…Sa…lGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !


End file.
